Underground of Oz
by Demlurina
Summary: The fourth in the series. After Glinda sent Lin into the human world for her safety from the evil Zandra. She heads out to find her cousin Arya, and return to OZ's Underground to find a way to end a war before it even begins. And maybe find love.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The fourth story in my series. I'm really excited about this one in particular and you will find out why soon. I hope you all enjoy this but I will fore warn you, I might only be able to update it maybe once or twice this week competition is next Saturday so yea but after that I will be able to update almost everyday. **

**Okay, lets get this clear, I do not repeat do not own WICKED! As musch as I would love to I don't. **

Chapter 1

_Lin's POV_

The rain poured down in New York like a wet blanket, despite my coat I was soaked to the bone. Not that I cared, I just really wanted to get to where I was going. My marks stung to the touch of the rain and I felt even more miserable than I already was. I was alone, worried and wet.

It had been maybe a little over a week since My mom, Glinda the Good sent me here to the human world for my own safety. Leaving her, dad, Elphie, Fiyero, Megan, Dimitri, Jen , Nessa, and Rye. All behind in OZ, and me all alone here in New York. A tear ran down my cheek, I missed them so much, and I hated being alone. I was worried abou them, and I couldn't even contact them or risk Zandra finding me. Mom would never forgive herself if she did.

My body ached from exhaustion. I had just been running around trying to find my way around for the past couple of days. Learning my elements and using them to give me warmth and shelter. I hated this, I just wanted to run back to Oz to Mom. I was so worried about her. But I couldn't I promised her. The memories of the last few minutes I had with her made my eyes water even more. I kept my hood down past my forehead, and my ear cover that covered some of my marks lower too. I felt so anxious and on my toes. Like someone was always watching me. I let out a breathe.

_I miss you all. _I thought brushing some of my wet curls away from my face. I looked up to sigh with relief to see the Gershwin Theatre in front of me. The Wicked sign shining brightly in the night. Thank Oz….. I walked quickly into the theatre to see that the show had at least 20 minutes before it ended. So I decided to head to Behind the Emerald Curtain for a little bit. No body would be in there and besides I've only been in there once.

I walked quietly inside the place and walked around feeling a smile spread across my face. I felt almost home, well in the sense before I knew who I really was, the Gershwin was like my home. I walked around till I found what I was looking for.

Mom's costume hung there in a glass case with a sigh at the top in big bold letters. **Kristin Chenoweth.**

Oh Mom… I though walking up to the case and put my hands in my pockets only to feel a piece of paper brush against my hand. I brought it out to see it was the note Mom had handed me just before I left. The only thing on the note in Mom's pretty hand writing read _Wicked Down Under! _What did that even mean? I looked back up to the costume to see my refection in the glass. I had changed so much.. My curly blonde locks now fell to my chest, I had dark circles under my eyes, and I was thinner. But not a unhealthy thin. I looked older, like I was really 15 almost 16 years old.

"Well..Well Well if it isn't Katylin Chenoweth." I jumped a mile to hear a familiar voice. I turned around to see Kendra Kassebaum standing the door. For the first time in a while I smiled.

"You do realize it's a Monday? We are off on Monday." She sadi with a laugh. I laughed back,

"I actually forgot." I said running to her and hugging her. She hugged me back. Kendra knew I was living with Idina and Jennifer but she thanks Kristin adopted me from Idina and that Katylin was my full name. I knew for a fact Kendra was full human.

"I missed you Kendra." I said happily and feeling more relaxed for the simple fact I wasn't alone. She hugged me tight. "I missed you too. Come on Eden, and Julia are probably dieing to see you.:" She said leading me backstage. I took a glance to look back at Mom's costume. I hope they are all alright.

_Glinda's POV_

_Oh Lin…_ I felt a tear come to my eye. I looked over the crowd of Ozians only wishing I could see her face. They all rejoice to know we were safe. They all thought Linda was in her quarters resting from her fight. But she wasn't. I thanked them all and walked back to the library to immediately be taken in Nor's arms.

"Its time to go baby. Dimitri has come up with our plan." He said happily, while Fiyero sat on the couch with Elphaba rubbing her now 6 months pregnant belly. Kerry and Megan were on the floor reading and Dimtir was at the desk over looking a map. It was weird not having Jen around. Shortly after Lin left Zack had asked Jen for her hand in marriage and she gladly accepted. To all of our surprise Dimitri handed he title over to Zack and Jen stayed behind in the Uplands with him. It was good for her and she could keep an eye on things up there. But we all missed her.

"Guys, its time we head out tonight. The Underground will be waiting for us." Fiyero said with strength in his voice. Everyone nodded and I felt hopeful. The sooner we got out of here and to the Underground the sooner I could see my baby.

_Zandra's POV_

I stood in my parents castle looking out over Oz. I wore a grin on my face. My magic had doubled in strength and I had learnt some sword moves. Linda and her family better watch out. Boq walked in and I turned and smiled.

"Is the army almost ready ?" I asked with a purr. He smiled,

"Just a few more weeks My Lady and we will be ready to rule OZ." I smield wit victory. And he handed me a rose. A token of trust we had.

"Excellent." I said with revenge slipping at the end of my tongue. I let my dark magic kill the rose and make it turn dark black and turn to a wilted nothing my hand.

"The Witches of Oz will fall very soon."

**I know it's a little sad and slow but this is only the beginning. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. **


	2. Distraction

**Hey Everyone, Wow thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed thr fist chapter. Now here is the 2****nd**** enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_Lin's POV_

Kendra led me backstage towards Eden's dressing room. On the way there thousands of memories of when I was younger came rushing back to me. Which made me miss my family even more.

"Eden! Eden! Guess who I found!" Kendra literally shouted as she led us inside. Eden Espinosa and Julia Murney sat in front of a large mirror when their eyes laid on me. Smiles instantly grew on their faces. I had known Eden since I was little, she was always around ready to help out with the show any chance she could when got the understudy for Shoshana. Plus, we had some fun pranks we did when I was younger.

"Well as I live and breathe Katylin Chenoweth." She said happily giving me a hug and then moving so Julia to hug me next.

I really got to know Julia when I was ten. Julia came later on in Wicked but stll we grew close instantly. I thought she was an amazing Elphaba when ever she got the chance to perform even though others thought not. She brought a completely different perceptive of Elphaba and that's what I like about her acting.

"Lin, its so good to see you again. We was wondering when you was going to show up. And you must freezing. Your clothes are drenched with rain." Julia said wiping some of the water from my shirt. I nodded with a smile.

"Yea, I kinda got caught in the rain. But I know, I just couldn't resist to come back to my home. I missed you guys." I said being completely honest with myself. I did miss them., I missed being at Wicked every night. But I was needed somewhere else.

Eden laughed and pointed towards her closet. "Get in there get changed. I'm sure you could where some of my clothes. And if not then there's always Kendra's."

"Thanks Eden, I'll go right now before I melt." They all laughed at that one. Heck, anyone laughed when we made a Wicked or Wizard of Oz joke here. Just because of the irony of it. And even bigger irony for me. I went in the closet and changed out my wet clothes. Grabbing Eden's wicked t-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. I quickly took my black bandana Mom had given me and tight it tight on my head before walking back out. 

"There we go all warm now Lin?" Julia asked happily. "Yes thanks guys." I said with a smile. "Hey Lin, where's your Mom or Idina? We haven't heard from them in a while." Kendra asked with curiosity My heart sank, oh shiz what was I going to tell them.

"Um…Mom is off filming a new movie and Idina is off somewhere with Taye. You know they are." I said with a laugh. I hoped that would be convincing enough. I really did wonder where they were right now?

_Megan's POV_

I was laying in my room when I began to get nervous. We leave for the Underground first thing in the morning. I sighed heavily with frustration. Not know knowing where Lin was, was driving me crazy inside. I was playing with my wedding ring when Dimitri came in.

"Hey honey." He said sweetly noticing I was aggravated.

"hey baby," I said falling into his arms. I was so stressed, I was worried about Lin and where she was right now. Making her leave like that must have been so hard for her. I felt Dimtri cupped my cheek and bring my eyes to meet his. "I know your worried about her. But she will be safe. Lin is a very strong girl like her mom." He said trying to calm me down. I sighed, "I know, but I can't help it." I said sadly. He smiled softly,

'Well, why don't you let me distract you.' I didn't even get time to talk. He went straight to my neck and began to kiss it. I moaned at his touch. "Dimtir….." I managed to say before moaning again.

"You are my wife now. I can make you mine if you like?' He said kissing me on the lips now hungrily. His hands roamed over my body and I felt myself beginning to tremble with desire. I smiled softly, "Dimtri.. I'm yours to take and conquer. I surrender to you." I said with love. He smiled and laid me down gently on the bed.

"I love you Avea." In between kisses I managed to say. "I love you Lucas."


	3. Direction

**Heyy everyone. Thanks for all the amazing revies. And football season is over! Yay more time to write. New Chapter. For this one I have DefyingGravity67 to thank. Thanks Dee!**

Chapter 3

_Zandra's POV_

I paced in my room nervously. Where was he? He should have been here by now. Boq walked in quickly.

"Well, where is he?" I asked feeling more angry how could they have let him get away so easily? Boq sighed heavily and shook his head. "He made it to the human world my lady we can't find him anywhere." I growled and threw something at the wall.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH OVER HIM!" I yelled and slapped Boq across the face. He fell to the ground I had hit him so hard.

"WHERE DID YOU GO YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He was dead even if he was my son

_Lin's POV_

I sat in Kendra's dressing room. Eden had went to get some food while Julia, Kendra and I hung out there. Julia looked at me with concern.

"Lin why didn't you take off your jacket I mean seriously its not like your hiding something." Julia said with a laugh. I didn't laugh because I was hiding something.

"Um..I'm still cold though" Julia smiled, "Oh Okay." I felt the note still in my pocket and felt I could ask them.

"Hey Kendra, Julia, can I asked you something?" They both smiled at me.

"Of course!" Julia said happily. Kendra nodded with a smile. I sighed.

"Mom told me there was a surprise for me somewhere. And all she gave me was this clue. Wicked Down Under? Doe sit ring a bell to you?" I asked hoping they did. Kendra smiled at me and said something that confused me even more.

"Aussie Aussie Aussie." She laughed at my face, cause it was nothing but pure confusion and a look like, "Are you crazy or mentally insane?"

"I mean, Wicked Australia. It just opened about six months ago. That's their saying down there. But here we call it Wicked Down Under." She explained as she began to look over her costumes. My eyes widened, so that's where my cousin was, Mom said her name was Arya but I didn't know anything else about her. Julia laughed,

"Yea, we met the stars of it. Amanda Harrison and Lucy Durack, they are really ncie and sweet. Maybe your Mom wants you to go and meet them." I nodded,

"Yea I bet that's it." I said with a little bit of relief came to my heart. I knew where I was heading in the morning. I had the direction I was heading.

To Wicked Australia.


	4. Connection

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. :D they are well appreciated. And a big shout out to Mal, Lin, Dee, Jen, Mindy, and MG for helping me out when I was in a tough spot. You guys are the best! This chapter is for you. **

Chapter 4

_Lin's POV_

"Come on Lin do you have to leave today? Can't you just a stay another week or two. Maybe you could see Sho again and met Annaleigh. She's dieing to meet you." Kendra begged batting her eyes lashes and putting on her best puppy dog face. I sighed with a soft smile and took the shirt she handed out to me and put it in the small bag she had given me earlier. It sounded so tempting to stay here at the Gershwin and hang out with Kendra, Julia, and Eden all day. Forget about my troubles and just relax. But No I couldn't I have to go and find Arya. I had to, I promised mom. How come it seemed harder and harder to leave the Gershwin every time I came?

"Come on Lin. It will be just like the old times, when you were younger." Kendra said smiling brightly. That's it! That's why it was hard. Being back at the Gershwin brought back all the good memories I had as a kid. Never having to worry about anything, just enjoying time with my family. And now every things changed. Now I don't have it that easy, I had a whole world resting in mine and my families hands. Talk about pressure compared to my old life.

"Kendra I'm sorry but I really need to get to Australia by tomorrow. Mom will probably call me soon. But I will be back soon I promise." I said turning to smile at her. I really didn't want to leave but I had to. I had to for my family. She simply smile and pulled me into a hug. "hey its alright. Just promise me you'll be back soon." I smiled and hugged her tight.

Then something happened, "Lin what's that on your face?" Kendra asked reaching for the side of my face. My eyes widened.

"W-what?" I reached to stop her but I was too late. Kendra yanked off my bandana and her eyes widened so big that I thought they were going to pop out. Her hand dropped the bandana, my marks shown brightly back at Kendra.

"I-I, Kendra I can explain." I stammered nervously. But she silenced me.

"I always knew you were special, just like your mother, Kristin and like Idina. You don't have to explain anything to me right now Lin. What you need to do is get to Australia as fast as possible." I smiled, how could she understand like this. It blew me away. I just hugged her back and she handed me my bandana.

"You will explain when you are ready." She said with a smile kissing my forehead right where the snowflake was. I smiled and closed my eyes, just like Mom.

'Now go Lin. Go" she said handed me my bag and I waved my hand to bring up a portal. Before I ran in, I turned and smiled at Kendra.

"Thank you Kendra. I will be back soon. I love you." And with that I stepped through the portal and headed for Australia. And for a small moment I felt closer to Mom. My hand placed on my necklace filled with their charms.

_Glinda's POV_

I gasped and placed a hand on my necklace. I felt something, I felt her. How? I closed my eyes and felt her closer. I smiled brightly,

"I love you Linda."


	5. Home

**Hey guys thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And don't worry the reason why Kendra didn't freak in the last chapter will be revealed and explained soon. I promise. But right now enjoy this new chapter. **

Chapter 5

_Lin's POV_

I walked out of the portal with shiver as I walked out into the warm Australian air. Being in a new place on the other side of the world alone were the case of my shiver. Yea I knew New York like the back of my hand, but Australia! I was toast.

I found myself in the middle of an alleyway. I walked slowly out of the alley to see cars going fast up and down the streets, people all around. It felt like New York but was also far from it. Instead of people all in suite or dresses and heels there were people in t-shirts, shorts and flip flops. Maybe someone could tell me where I am? I walked down the street when I stopped at a news stand. The seller there smiled warmly at me, 'Well hello there mate! What can I do for you?" He asked kindly. I began to fiddle with my neckalace.

"Um could you tell me where the theatre where Wicked is performing is?" I asked trying to sound casual. The man smirk, his tanned dimples wringled in delight.

"Ah a theatre girl I like it!" he said happily grabbing a magazine to his left and handing it to me. "Here you go mate! Wicked in Melbourne ." I looked at the magazine he had just handed me. There on the cover were two woman, one green, the other blonde.

The women playing Glinda and Elphaba stared back at me with beautiful smiling faces in their signature dresses. The title read in big letter,

**Wicked Down Under! **

**Wicked the hit Broadway Musical has made its was to Melbourne, Australia at the Regent Theatre. Amanda Harrison along side Lucy Durack play the roles of the two Witches of Oz. Come and see what really happened in oz before Dorothy dropped in. **

I smiled softly and put my hand behind my back making some cash appear. I didn't knw what Australian money looked like but I hope saying Australian money in my head worked. I handed him the money.

"Here you go." I said sweetly. He took the money and nodded,

"Much appreciated mate! If you just walk maybe 10 more block you'll be at Wicked." He said pointing up the street. I stashed the magazine in my bag and nodded,

"Thanks." I said before walking off.

Fifteen minutes later I was standing at the steps of the Regent Theatre. I took in a deep breathe as I looked the theatre over. My hand went straight to my necklace while I walked up the steps to the doors. I wondered if it was open? I yanked and it opened with ease. I let out a breathe and stepped inside. The theatre was quiet and peaceful, I looked at the clock 2 in the afternoon. So Lucy and Amanda should be here, and hopefully Arya.

I walked to the doors that led to the stage and found it locked. Great! Well I guess I'm just going to have to fix that. I thought wickedly. I opened my bag and opened the bottle of water I had inside. I calmed my nerves for a moment to let the water come to life as I moved my hand. It twirled easily in my hand and I made it the lock and freeze with just one movement. I had been practicing my elements everyday, well water and air I had practice the most, they were the easiest for some reason. Earth and fire was a different story. They were like the two zits that didn't want to pop, that never worked with you.

I balled my hand into a fist and the ice broke along with the lock into tiny pieces. I quickly opened the door and walked into that theatre. Wow! Talk about breathtaking stage. My eyes widened when I saw the amazing stage before me. Yea I know Broadway was spellbinding but this stage was widened and just a take more detailed. I looked around, no body around. It wouldn't hurt.

I grinned and ran up onto the stage Tossing my bag down beside me as I stood center stage. I closed my eyes and thought of home, the Gershwin before all of this. Then I thought of my family back in Oz, I thought of the love and happiness I had when I was around them. If only…I felt a tear came to my eye. I held back the tears, for Mom, for Dad, Elphie, Fiyero, Megan, Dimtir, Jen, all of them. I took in a deep breathe and began to sing. Hoping to rid myself of some of the heart ache lingering inside

_When I think of home, I think of a place_

_Where there's love overflowing_

_I wish I was home, I wish I was back there_

_With the things I've been knowing_

_Wind that makes the tall grass bend into leaning_

_Suddenly the raindrops that fall have a meaning_

_Sprinkling the scene makes it all clean_

_Maybe there's a chance for me to go back_

_Now that I have some direction_

_It would sure be nice to back home_

_Where there's love and affection_

_And just maybe I can convince time to slow up_

_.com_

_Giving me enough time in my life to grow up_

_Time be my friend_

_let me start again_

_Suddenly my world's gone and changed its face_

_But I still know where I'm going (where I'm going)_

_I have had my mind spun around in space_

_And yet I've watched it growing_

_If you're listening God, please don't make it hard to go_

_To know if we should believe the things that we see_

_Tell us should we try and stay (should we stay)_

_Or should we run away?_

_Or would it be better just to let things be?_

_Living here in this brand new world (brand new world)_

_Might be a fantasy _

_But it's taught me to love so it's real real reaaaaal to me_

_And I've learned that we must look inside our hearts to find_

_Yeah a world full of love _

_Like yours, liiiiiike_

_Like home_

_Hoooooooome!_

I opened my eyes a smile growing on my face. My hands spread out in a dramatic end for the song. I missed my family but I felt closer to them than ever before.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I jumped a mile and fel backwards in shock when someone yelled. I groaned when my head hit the stage. I heard someone run to my side.

"Hey are you okay? Sorry I scared you." I opened my eyes to seeing bright icy bleu eyes staring down at me. It was a boy around my age, and he smiled with laugh.

"Yea I'm fine, you just gave me a heart attack." I said as he helped me up. He laughed,

'Sorry I didn't mean to. How did you get in here?" He asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

"The door was unlocked, and I came in and thought it would be okay." I said picking up my bag. Instead of him getting furious and yelling at me he just smiled brighter. I stuck out my hand,

"Hi, I'm Katylin Chenoweth, and you are?" I asked happily. He smiled and shook it. Then s tinkling sensations of sparks were sent up my arm as he spoke his name.

"Daken, nice to meet you Katylin.:


	6. Arya

**Okay so this chapter is a little intro to Arya. Note: Arya is not my OC she is DefyingGravity67's and I thank her a million times over for letting me barrow her. **

Chapter 6

_Arya's POV_

I sighed as I watched Lucy and Amanda do another fitting for their costumes. I always seemed to hate this it was so boring. Why couldn't Amanda be letting me fence or something.

"Oh come on Arya cheer up. Maybe they will le t you try on an outfit." She said with a smile. I sighed with a smile.

"You know as well as I do Manda that I'm not all into the trying on clothes. And by the way can't I go ad fence." Lucy laughed gently as Manda shook her head. Manda was Amanda's nickname I gave her when I was younger. I had a problem saying her name or something.

See I'm not from here, I was born and raised in Oz by my parents Samantha and Damion. Amanda is a human friend to my parents. Her family and My family have been the contacts between the human world and Oz as long as my family can remember. Making sure Oz knows what the humans are doing. But then ….Mom and Dad vanished, I don't know where they are. Manda took me in under her wing and I have been in the human world ever since. I missed them and wondered what had happened to them. But my Aunt Glinda promised me she would figure it out one day so I guess all I had to do was wait. But sometimes it was very difficult.

I sighed heavily as I starred at the ceiling thinking over my past and I think Manda caught on.

"Arya,.." she gave me an assuring smile. It meant, they will come one day. Glinda will send you a sign. I nodded with a soft smile and understanding. Lucy Began to twirl in her bubble dress.

"Oh I love this dress. Its just perfect." I smiled,

"Yea Lucy it is." In a lot of ways she reminded me of Aunt Glinda. Always smiling and bubbly and then there was my cousin which I have never seen. Linda was her name I think. Aunt Glinda said I would meet her soon but I didn't know when. Dang it ! I hate waiting. I wanted to fence so badly that it was driving me nuts.

Fencing was my passion, I didn't want to brag but I was really good. With my sword GracedOne I was unstoppable. Then there was a knock at the door and daken the new volunteer and helper to the show came in .

'Excuse me ladies but I think you might want to meet someone.' He said politely opening the door wider to let a small petite blonde walk in. When I saw her my eyes went wide.

I had seen that girl before but only older. The blonde curls, shortness, bright emerald eyes, soft smile and gentle feature. I smiled brightly because

My cousin Linda Upland stood there in the door way.


	7. The feeling of family

**Hey finally I get to update. I am sorry for the chapters being so short and updating so less. I promise I will update as much as possible. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

_Glinda's POV_

We all got quickly into the two carriages that planned to take us to the underground. My heart was beating wildly, from earlier when I could have sworn I heard Lin singing. I don't know if anyone else felt it but I really did. I thought about Lin and Arya. Thinking about how lost they both must feel and worried. Nor put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

"we all miss her honey. I know she is safe. I know she is." Elphie smiled softly at me.

"Yea Nor is right. I'm sure Lin is safe. She always finds her way around things She is your daughter after all." I smiled back at Elphie and sighed,

"I just want her back." Nor gave me a gentle kiss.

"we all do baby, we all do."

_Arya's POV_

Amanda and Lucy smiled brightly at the sight of Lin. "Oh my its Katylin Chenoweth we have heard so much about you and your mother. It's a true honor" Lucy said almost squealing and going over to hug Katylin. Or Lin as I thought. Lin asimply smiled and hugged her back.

"Please its an honor to meet you Lucy, You are an amazing Glinda. Mom says so herself." She said smiling. Her smile was the exact smile Aunt Glinda had, bright, encouraging, loving, and warm. I missed that smile, my own mother would give me that smile when I was younger. I miss her smile, I always think about her when I play my sax or tube. Yea I was a band geek too go figure.

Then Lin's eyes met mine. The emerald orbs of hers lit up with curiosity and hope. I walked up to her and held out my hand. Making it seem formal like we didn't know or think we knew each other for Lucy's sake.

"Hey I'm Arya." I said holding out my hand. Lin took it quickly and shook my hand.

"I'm Katylin, but you can call me Lin if you like." Then she pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear,

"I missed you, I'm so glad I found you." I smiled and hugged her back,

"Its nice to finally meet you Lin. We'll talk here in a minute, Okay?" She nodded quickly smiling brighter than before. I smiled at her and looked at Amanda. She nodded in all understanidn, knowing who Lin was.

"I'll go and show Lin around. Daken you can stya here fro a while." Daken only nodded slowly. I shook my head, Newbies.

"Have fun you two, wonderful to meet you Katylin." Amanda said happily. She sounded so happy. I turned to her and she smiled and nodded her head. I knew then she was happier than ever.

As soon as Lin and I go toutside of the room and we were alone in the hallway she immediately pulled me into a hug,

"Oh oz Arya. I missed you, its so good to see!" she said happily on the verge of tears. I hugged her back and felt my own tears come to my eyes.

"Lin, I'm so happy to see you, I missed you too cuz." For the first time since Mom and Dad vanished I felt happy, I felt like I was getting some of my family back.


	8. What is that feeling?

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. This chapter is for my two best friend Dee **

Chapter 8

_Lin's POV_

Arya and I walked down the hall side by side, talking about well anything. What she was doing here, what I was doing back in Oz? How was Mom? Where her and dad good? My whole story and everything with Zandra. And why I was here. And surprising she was taking it all well. I could tell Arya was more experience and could deal with things unlike me. Her looks showed it too. Her long dark almost black hair fell to her middle back in long waves, she was just maybe a little taller than me, she looked more athletic and more thinner than me, but my feature were more defined than her. The only thing that we had in common was our eyes. Bright emerald orbs shined brightly back at me and I couldn't help but think of Mom. But then there was that boy that caught my attention. What was his name?

"Hey Arya who is the boy that lead me to you, Amanda and Lucy?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the stage, she had took me through the whole theatre and it was amazing but it still didn't compare to the Gershwin's magic. She sighed,

"Your talking about Daken. He's a new assistant to the show. Like he just volunteered to help us all out. To be honest, I really don't trust him. He seems alittle too smoothe for my taste." She said with a little but of a growl in her throat. I could tell she really didn't like him. I shrugged thinking back to when he first shook my hand and the thousand lighting bolts that were sent through me at the moment of his touch.

"What are you two ladies up too?" Daken's voice came from behind us. When my eyes saw him I couldn't help but stare at him. Wow he was really good looking...LIN shut up! Seriously.! You have way more important things to worry about. And yet my I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Arya lips went into a fine line of annoyance.

"I'm going to go to the practice room. See you in a few Lin?" She lookds at me with a protective look in her eye that says, "Get there as soon as possible and stay away from him." I nodded slowly, "Okay Arya I'll be there in a sec." and with that she left. Daken smiled softly at me sitting down beside me.

"You know you are an amazing singer. I thought it was breathe taking." He said with a smile, and I could help but smile back my cheeks flaming. No lin stop this. He is a human and you can't do this. You have to get home and save Oz. "Thanks but my mom is way better." Yea keep your thoughts on Mom your family. He laughed, "Please I dont think anyone could compare to yoru voice." My cheeks falmes more. And I shook my head trying to change the subject.

"So why did you come and help out with the show?" I asked, just smiled and looked out to the rows of empty seats. "I love theatre. Its something thats always interested me. But my parents didn't approve so I ran away and came here." He inched closer to me and I felt my body heat up. No stop Lin he is just a boy. Nothing more.

"Oh I'm sorry Daken that's awful." I said sadly. But he just simply smiled and his hand laid on top of mine. There were more bolts sent up my body and it made me shiver. I looked up to his eyes and saw that I was caught in them. Wow...he had beautiful eyes...NO! Stop it thinking that! What am I doing!. I quickly yanked my hand away.

"I..I have to go and find Arya." I said before running off. Despite how badly I wanted to stay back there.


	9. GracedOne

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They are very much appreciated. This chapter is a really flashback, back story to Arya. I just hope I write her character as near as good as she does. And I changed Arya's Mom's name. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

_Arya's POV_

I walked into the practice room with a small grin, people think I come down here to practice singing. Fat chance, I usually sneak down here to practice my tube or sax, playing Angel of Music from Phantom of the Opera. But I was in a fencing mood today, I wanted to feel near my Mom, Riley.

I drew my sword and look over the engraving on the blade. Graced One, the name Mom always called me. I sighed thinking about the nickname she gave me because she wasn't suppose to be able to have kids but then she had me. I was her little miracle baby. I smiled thinking back on it.

"Oh Mom where did you go? I would give anything to see you again." I whispered, feeling my heart ache. I shook my head trying to fight back tears, I never like to cry. It makes me feel like I'm weak. So I began to try and distract myself by preforming some of the fencing moves Mom had taught me. She was an amazing fencer one of the best in Oz. I knew all of her moves, and tricks. She taught me everything I know about fencing. As I began to go over more moves I could feel myself thinking more and more about her. Like one day in particular the day she was teaching me some moves and I couldn't get one move right.

"_Now Arya, just swing your arm up and flip your wrist." Mom instructed standing by my side with her sword DragonClaw in her right hand. I tried to do exactly as she told and me and I groaned in frustration. "Mom I can't get this move. I can't get this move!" I yelled throwing the sword on the ground and sitting against the wall. Mom only laughed and sat down beside me. _

_'Arya honey, you just haven't found the right sword for you yet. But you will soon." She said with a perfect smile. I only shook my head, "Mom, you keep saying that, when will I find the right sword?" She just smiled and hugged me tight. "How about right now?" She grinned chanting and making a long box appear in her hands. _

"_This is for you honey. Specially made." I took the box from her and opened it. There in the box was the most beautiful sword I had ever seen. I looked at Mom in awe and then back to the sword. _

"_Oh mom, its beautiful" I said pulling the beautiful hand made sword with a golden handle with blue trim. Then I saw the engraving on the blade. Mom smiled and pointed to the engraving. _

"_The name of your sword is GracedOne. Because you Arya Grace, are my little GracedOne, my little miracle." She said as she kissed my head. "Thanks Mom I love it!" I said happily giving her hug. _

"_Remember this Arya, with this sword you will never have a problem with another move and I will always be with you." _

And she was right, I have never lost a match and have never had another problem with another move. I loved my Mom, and wished with all my heart I could have her back. I sighed and seethed GracedOne. Holding the sword closed to me. I felt like Mom was near, "I miss you Mom."


	10. Not Alone

**Hey ya'll thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Now I need some votes. I have an idea for a brand new story like no body has ever written but I need your help. When you review please name me. Your two top fav Elphaba and Glinda's. I really need to know your opinions. And once I see what you all think I will get the story fixed in my head and will have it up for you all to enjoy! Thanks**

Chapter 10

_Lin's POV_

I ran into the practice room, almost completely out of breathe to se Arya holding a sword in her hands.

"Wow that's a beautiful sword." I said smiling trying to put everything that just happened with Daken and all those feelings behind me. She looked at e with a smile of pride.

"Thanks Lin, My mom had it made for me." She sighed and her smile vanished when she said Mom. I sat down beside her, sighing heavily knowing what was probably bothering her.

"You miss her?" I asked nudging her shoulder. She just looked up at me with pain filled eyes.

"You have no idea Lin. It was just..just like one moment she is by my side and the next she is ripped away from me." She said holding back tears. I pulled her into a hug, I wasn't sure what she meant and I was curious to know more.

"What happened Arya?" I asked holding her tight. Arya layed her head on my shoulder and sighed heavily.

_Arya's POV_

I closed my eyes tight, and beagn to tell Lin what had happened. "She was taken away from me. Her and my Dad just vanished one day. I was alone….

_It was just like anyother day at the Upland Manor. I was playing my tube in my room when Mom came in early that morning. _

"_Arya baby, Your father and I have to go to a meeting tonight in the Eastern Uplands, do you think you will be okay here for a few hours?" Mom smiled at me knowing I would but always tried to make sure. I smiled brightly, _

"_Please yea I will be fine. You know me Mom. Go and have fun with Dad at your meeting." I said happily. I would have stopped her if I only knew what was to come later. Mom smiled and kissed my head, _

"_I will be back before you know it My Arya Grace. And here I think its time you where this." She said taking off her beautiful royal Upland crest necklace. It was two swords crossing each other and a dragon wrapping around them. I though it was the most beautiful necklace ever. _

"_Oh Mom really? I can't take it." I said trying to refuse but she smiled and clipped it around my neck. _

"_I am your mother and when I say you have earned to where this necklace you have earned it. There isn't another girl in the world that I know of that has worked harder than you baby." She said kissing my head again. I smiled and let my hand brush over the necklace. _

"_Thanks Mom. I love you." I said putting down my tube and hugging her tight. She hugged me,_

"_I love you too baby. And don't worry I will be back soon." She said before giving me an other kiss on my head and ran her fingers through my hair._

"_Okay hurry back." I said with a smile._

"_Bye baby, I will be back soon." She said before leaving. Little did I know that was the last time I would see her. _

_**Later that night. **_

_I paced my room back and forth nervously. Mom and Dad had been gone for almost eight hours. It didn't take that long to get t the Eastern Uplands and back. I knew that I was worrying too much but something in my gut was telling me something was wrong. One of the head advisors came into my room. I raced to Margot's side._

"_Well have you heard anything?" I asked nervously. Margot shook her head, _

"_Julia of the Eastern Uplands said they left almost three hours ago honey. Arya…honey we have people searching for hours all over the Uplands." She sighed and I felt tears come to my eyes. _

"_NO they can't be missing they just can't! Mom said she would be back she promised me!." Margot pulled me into a hug and held me close as I cried for the rest of the night. Mom's words rang in my ears. _

"_Bye Baby, I will be back soon." _

"I never saw them again." I said feeling tears fall down my cheeks. I couldn't help but cry when I thought back to that night.

_Lin's POV_

I held Arya closer and stroked her hair as she cried. That's horrible to loose the two people that you care about most in this world. If I had lost Mom or Dad, if I hadn't had Jen or Elphie at my side. I didn't know what I wouldn't have done.

"I'm so sorry Arya. I wish there was something I could do." I said stroking her hair more. She clutched my shirt.

"Lin, there's nothing you can do. If I could have done anything I would have done it by now." She said sadly. I sighed,

"It will be okay Arya, maybe one day we will find them. Maybe Mom, or Elphie could help us when we go back." I said longing to go back right now. I missed my home and my family. Arya only nodded her head.

"Thank You Lin. You're the best cousin ever." She said hugging me tighter, and I returned the hug.

'No you are Arya." Arya looked at me with a soft smile.

"Well at least I know one thing is for sure. Niether of us are alone in this anymore. Anything we face from now on we will do it together." I smiled happily at the thought of having Arya as a cousin.

I knew in my heart I would try anything I could to help her find my aunt and uncle.

_Daken's POV_

I walked along the hallway towards the men's dressing room with a million thoughts roaming in my head. I couldn't believe I had actually gotten away and made it here where they couldn't find me. I mean who would be smart enough to look here, none of them that was for sure. I looked down at the small pendant that told of my family's history. I sighed the Uppercrest's.

Even to have that name made me furious. I hated who I was. I wanted to be someone else. I used my magic to let the pendant burn in my hand and let it turn to nothing.

"Goodbye and Good residence." I wanted a new beginning I wasn't like them, I wasn't like her. She killed my father and now that I gotten away this was my chance.

And for some odd reason I couldn't help but think that Katylin was the girl to help me get that chance at a new beginning.


	11. The Dream of Love

**Heyy everyone thanks for the reviews and your votes. They are all well appreciated. And enjoy this new chapter. :D**

Chapter 11

_Damion_'_s POV_

"We have only see sighting of Zandra or Boq back in the Eastern Uplands where her family castle resides your Graces. Our spies confirm that they are planning an army. But we will be ready." The head commander of the underground informed, Norbert, Fiyero and I as Glinda led Elphie towards her and Fiyero's room. Megan stood at the door waiting with Kerry for me. Norbert and Fiyero smiled and nodded for me to go on and I smiled back before taking off. Megan had been really nervous and worried since she couldn;t contact Lin so I was worried about her. I could only imagine how nerve raking it could be. I smiled and picked her up bridal style.

'Come on love, you need to relax and rest. Lin will be back soon. I promise." I snuggled my face into her beautiful hair as we walked towards our room. But before that Megan smiled softly,

"Kerry go find Elphie I bet she needs her guardian around especially when she is heavily pregnant." Kerry smiled and nodded.

"I will see you later then Megan, Dimtiri take good care of her." Kerry teased me. I chucled and kissed the side of Megan's head.

"Always."

_Kerry's POV_

I walked quietly into Elphaba's room hoping if she was asleep I didn't wake her. But she was awake sitting on her bed with Glinda sitting beside her.

"Hey Elphie, how are you feeling?" I asked watching her rub her large stomach gently. She smiled,

"Hey Kerry, I feel really tired right now. He's moving a lot. But thats my little boy for you. Just like his father." Elphie said happily. Elphie had found out she was having a boy not that long ago but she hadn't figured out a name yet. Fiyero had named so many names that I lost count but none fit. I smiled and placed my hand on her stomach.

"He's going to be beautiful." I smiled noticing Glinda's soft smile but I could see the sadness and longing to see her daughter again in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She smiled at me and I knew she was thanking me. I might be Elphaba's guardian but they all were like my family.

_Lin;s POV_

"_Oz oh oz Daken.." I whispered as he his lips met mine and he kissed me so passionately, so lovingly. I felt my body shiver and found my heart unable to resist him. His hand ran along my cheek down my __neck ever so softly. My fingers ran through his hair as we both moaned in pleasure. I loved him oh Oz did I love him. I opened my eyes to stare into his warm loving eyes. Eyes that could only warm my heart and make me feel this way, I longed for his touch, his voice. Everything about him._

"_I;m here love, we will never be apart, no one will ever tear us apart. I;m yours forever and always." He whispered in my ear making me shiver more. The world didn't exist anymore. With those words it was just me and him. No one else, no more worries. Just Daken and our love for another. _

"_Daken..." I whispered in complete love._

I nearly jumped out of my skin shooting up in my bed. Arya was alseep in the bed right across from me. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it might burst out of my chest, my sheet were covered in sweat. I ran my fingers through my curls pulling them away from my sweaty forehead and my marks.

"Lin, it was just a dream it doesn't mean anything. You don't love him, you don;t even know him." I whispered to myself in shock, hoping I didn't wake Arya up. I laid my head back down on my pillow, trying to make sense of the dream I just had. Usually my dreams were visions or hits of pieces of things, And that's what scared me the most. The question burned in my mind just like the shivers and electricity sent through my body at his gracful touch.

Was I going to fall in love with Daken?


	12. As Long As Your Mine

**Heyy guys thanks for all the votes and reviews. I do have to tell you I do plan on having Idina and Kristin in it no matter what and I do need the other two. I have come down to two groups. And I need your votes to decide. **

**Group 1: Eden Espinosa and Megan Hilty**

**Group 2: Marcie Dodd and Alli Mauzey. -why cause I think they are an amazing Elphie and Glinda and I haven't used them in my other series. **

**-I might consider Julia and Kendra if someone someone says they want them. But I need your votes to decide. :) Just let me know in your review. Thanks ya'll. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 12

_Lin's POV_

The next day the dreams effect had not even began to wear off. It felt like I was in a daze in a way, I felt anxious even when I saw Daken. And it worried Arya like crazy.

'Seriously what is wrong with you? Please Lin for Oz sakes tell me what's bothering you." she said in worry placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sighed and looked at her.

"Its nothing Arya, I just had a bad dream last night. No big deal." I said shaking my head. Arya sighed and stopped our walking and hugged me.

"I heard you wake up last night. I wasn't sure if I should ask you last night but I didn't. I'm sorry I know nightmares are the worst." She said in an all understanding smile. I smiled back softly, glad to have her around. Arya was turning out to be more of a sister to me than a cousin. She was really protective but caring and loving. Which I really don't blame her for the protective part. She was really great and I just bet that Riley was just like her. I wish I could have met her and my uncle. They seemed from what Arya told me two great people.

"Hey Arya, Katylin there you two are. We are heading to rehearse a bit. We was wondering if you would like to come with us." Lucy asked happily. Arya smiled, :Of course we would love to." She said pulling me along with them towards the stage.

When we reached the stage I tensed up when I saw Daken there. He smiled softly at me and I felt my knees go weak. Arya nudged me, "Hey you okay?' She asked with worry. I shook my head and simply nodded.

"Uh, Oh yeah I'm fine." I said quickly giving her an assuring smile. Amanda and Lucy were smiling as they talked to Rob Guest, the man playing the Wizard in the show.

"Hey Amanda, don;t you think Katylin should give wicked a go? I mean Arya has already tried it out. Let's let her." Lucy said with a bright smile. Arya smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure! I'd love to." I said happily my mind slightly forgetting the dream.

"Great! Since Rob isn't here so we can rehearse you can perfrom As Long As Your Mine with Daken." That my heart plummeted. Why was it Daken anyone but him. But before I could protest Lucy had yanked me up to the stage and I was beside Daken. My cheeks flamed and I didn't know what to do. I was getting ready to back out all together and just run but he took his hand in mine. "Just friends, trust me." I looked into his beautiful eyes and couldn't help but surrender. 'Okay.." I whispered sitting down on my knees as he did the same. I didn't want to do this.

"Introducing Katylin Chenoweth and Daken Uppercrest as Fiyero and Elphaba singing As Long As Your Mine." Amazing introduced us happily. I was getting ready to tell them to stop and just back out but whem the music began to play and I looked ta Daken the world around me melted away and all that was there was him and me, and the words I sang were the truest words I had ever sang.

"_Kiss me too fiercely Hold me too tight I need help believing You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreaming Could not foresee Lying beside you With you wanting me."_

Daken ran his hands along my shoulders and down my arms making me shiver at his wondrous touch. The touch like from my dream. I looked into his eyes and I was lost in them They were too perfect. _  
_

"_Just for this moment As long as you're mine I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast I'll make every last moment last. As long as your mine."_

Then Daken cupped my cheek and I could see true love reflecting in his eyes and then he pulled my lips to his. It felt the most amazing thing in the world Oz...it was indescribable just like in my dream. Sadly the kiss ended too soon and he held my face in his hands and his right hand traced my cheek. I couldn't help but smile in awe and love at him and he returned it. He began to sing in the most beautiful angelic voice I had ever heard that made my heart soar.

"_Maybe I'm brainless ,Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing , Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling . It's up that I fell"_

Then I ran my hands alone his chest and up to his shoulders. Nothing else mattered right now. Just me and Daken nothing else in the world as we sang in perfect union of love.

"_Every moment  
As long as your mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

_And though I may know  
I don't care_

Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  


_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
_

_Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you  
As long as you're mine"_

He wrapped his loving warm around around my waist and pulled me closer, and my whole body grew warm and bubbly inside as he went in for another kiss but I stopped him. He looks at me worried for a moment like this is really happening between us and to me it really was. There was something about him that made me feel like I was loved.

"What is it?" He asked tracing my cheek with his free hand again, and his arm still locked around my waist. I couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing...its just...for the first time...I feel.." I meant every word with my whole heart body and soul and by one look in his eyes I knew he did too. I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"Wicked." then we both joined in a kiss like any other. It was beautiful, passionate and it felt like my heart had been given away. But WAIT! Linda Upland! What are you Doing!. I quickly pulled away and I could see the love still burning in his eyes and felt horrible to break the kiss.

Then the world around us came back and Daken smiled softly,

"That was really great Katylin. You were amazing." He said in his sweet voice. NO! Lin stop just stop. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes..thanks you too." I couldn't stop looking in his eyes, one more kiss wouldn't hurry would it? No!

"Uh.. I will be right back sorry." I got up and ran backstage. My heart longing to stay back there in Daken's arms.

Lin just stop...but ...I think ..that kiss...I think I love him. _  
_


	13. Love in Many ways

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, but I need alittle more please. I really want to get this next story up because its been fun to write some of it out. Please leave me yoru vote after you read. Thanks a**

**~Demi **

Chapter 13

_Daken's POV_

Arya, and everyone ran after Katylin, they said she looked really pale. And I was really worried about her but the chills and surprise at our kiss enabled me to move for a few minutes. It all seemed so magical like something I had never felt before. When I looked into her beautiful green eyes I got lost in them. For the first time in my life, I felt hope, I felt love, and joy. Never had my family showed that, my family was filled and driven by anger, hate, revenge. And Katylin...she seemed so different so beautiful.

She was someone I had never that made me feel so, warm inside felt good and happy to be around. And I liked it. Daken what are you thinking. Katylin is human you aren't. You can't have her as much as you want to, you know they will find you. They always did. If Mom didn't come after me then Mala would. I knew my aunt very well, then they might hurt her, that can't happen. I wouldn't let it.

But I think...I think I love her. That kiss was to wonderful, it was so blissful and perfect. So much passion and love..Daken listen she's too beautiful for you. Oh was she beautiful..from her emerald eyes, to that gorgeous blonde hair that shined like the sun. I could loose myself in her beauty. DAKEN Stop! Okay just stop! You can't have a relationship with Katylin no matter how badly you wan to. She probably doesn't even know that you kissed her for real during that song. Then again..I could have sworn she tried to kiss me again before running off?

Urgh! I hated this, I just..,,need to be her friend and try and see how she feels. Maybe this could be my fresh start and it started with her. If my family did find me, I would die before I let them touch her.

If I only knew who Katylin really was and how much I would come to love her.

_Zandra's POV  
_

It had been almost a week since my son had went missing. Urgh! He was going to pay once I got my hands on that little brat..he was just like his father. That's it I'm tired of waiting.

"Mala, come here." My sister came over to me with a grin on her face as she looked out the window overlooking the Eastern Uplands by my side. "You want me to find him?" She asked knowing the answer but wanted to hear it from me. Mala was like that she was clever and loved to hear when she was right. Thats what I loved about her.

"Yes, I want you to bring him back." The I grinned wickedly at a thought.

"And when ever Goodie Miss Glinda decides to contact her brat of a daughter Linda in the human world go after her too and bring her to me." I ordered and all Mala did was grin. She too had a little payback with the Uplands. "With pleasure."

_Dimitri's POV_

I rocked Meg gently as we sat on the bed. My hand running though her beautiful blonde hair. She sighed heavily. She hasn't been able to sleep lately because of her night mare and I had Jen come along with us from the palace to be a little bit of a help for us. Jen came back in with a small tray of food.

"Here is your food Master Dimtir, will there be anything else?" she asked with tired eyes, that looked ready to stop working. Which I really didn't blame her, I mean she was like only 14 and was working like a slave. I shook my head with a smile.

"No Jen, you have done enough for today. Now go and enjoy that book of yours that Lin gave you. I know you have been dieing to read it." I said happily and saw her eyes light up. "Oh thanks you so much Master you are too kind." she said before running off and I saw Meg smile.

"You are very sweet to her. Why is she a maid for you? She's so young?" Meg asked tiredly. I smiled and pulled her closer.

"Jen's parents died when she was young like 5 or 6 years old. And her parents were commoners so they put her in the slave trade. I was there one day. My parents were making me get a servant when I saw her fragile looking body walk up onto the stage. One look at her and I knew I had to help her. I have kinda become like a big brother to her. I never make her work much. Just a little but she works more because she thinks she has to." I explained thinking back on the day I held her and let her cry when she got scared after a nightmare. The night she called me bubby. She still did from time to time and I loved it. Megan smiled and sighed laid her head on my chest.

"That's so sweet of you. I bet she loves you very much fro what you did for her. I know I do." She smiled and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"She does and I love her. But I think I love you more my angel." I whispered before pulling her lips to meet mine. Thanks to Jen I had managed to help calm the love of my life down and just to relax. Oh I hope wherever Lin is that she is safe and sound.


	14. A threat

**Heyy guys, thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Chapter 14

_Lin's POV_

I sat down against the wall in the practice room, my knees in my chest.

"Lin! Lin! There you are." Arya said in a worried voice and ran to my side. "What happened back there?" She asked brushing my hair away from my face. I sighed and held back tears.

"I don't know Arya,...it was like everything just vanished and all that mattered was him.." I admitted my body shaking. I didn't want to admit it but I was falling in love with him. And it scared the shiz out of me. I had never felt this way before. Arya pulled me into her arms.

"Hey hey, its okay Lin. You ..like Daken?" She asked worried. I nodded quickly.

"I don't know why but I have fallen in.." I couldn't finish.

"I've never felt this way Arya. And it scares me, I can't like him. I'm an Ozian...and he's a human. What am I going to do?" I asked worried and she sighed heavily.

"It will be okay Lin, it will be okay. We will fix this." She said trying to help me calm down. The we heard Amanda yelling for us. Arya sighed,

"Listen I will go and tell her your okay, alright just hang out here and try and calm down." She said calmly giving me one last hug before heading off. I sighed and laid my head on my knees. What was I going to do?

"H-Hey Lin.." I jumped a mile to see Daken in the doorway a small warm smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile softly back. "Hey.." was I could say. He walked over and sat down beside me. I kinda moved away a bit. He sighed, "You okay? I mean I saw you run off." He asked in a worried voice.

I kept my eyes on the ground and just nodded, "A little stressed out I guess and confused." I said sadly.

Then he did something I really didn't expect he pulled me into his arms and just held me. It shocked me and I was about ready to pull away but I felt so safe, so content that I couldn't fund it in me to pull away. I sighed and took in his scent laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that your stressed Lin. I wish I could help." He said smoothly which was making me feel ten times better. I smiled softly and moved to lay my head on his chest.

"But you already are," I said happily and he ran his fingers through my hair. I lifted my head a bit to look into his gorgeous eyes as he smiled down on me.

"Well, I'm glad I could help my lady." he said kissing my bandana right where my snowflake was and it didn't sting or burn it tickled in delight. I smiled and laid my head back on his chest just letting him hold me as he stoked my hair. That moment I didn't fight my feelings for him I just felt warm and content in his arms. So this is love..

_Glinda's POV_

I sighed heavily As Kerry, Megan and Nessa worked on their elements, I didn't feel like working my element today. I just wanted to see my daughter again. More than anything. Oh I hoped she was okay.

"Hey Glin, don't worry you need to relax. I'm sure Lin is safe with Arya." Elphie said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled softly at her and patted her hand that was on my shoulder.

"I know Elphie I just feel like...like when she was gone for all those years. Like I feel so useless and can;t help her. And I hate that."

"Oh don;t worry Miss Glinda, I'm sure your daughter will be safe with me." My heart dropped and I turned to see a shadowy image, Elphie's face turned to anger and Kerry, Megan and Nessa were ready to fight.

"Zandra, YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER AND I WILL-"

"Oh you'll what? You'll just stand there and do nothing like you did when your precious sister Riley vanished?" Okay that was when my anger flared. Elphie grabbed the back of my arms holding me back as I tried to go after her.

"YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND YOU AND MALA BOTH!" Zandra chuckled as Mala came into view and I felt my heart burst into anger.

"Well lets see what happens when I find your daughter Glinda." Mala chuckled. My anger only rose more. "You touch her! And you will die at my hand!" They just laughed more and Elphie held me back.

"See you later Glinda. When I have your daughter." Mala hissed. Tears of fear and anger ran down my cheeks and I broke Elphie's grip and ran at them. Bu they vanished before I could get to them. I began to cry and blow air everywhere

."I have to contact her I can't let them touch her." I had it. So many memories of Riley and Arya came running to my mind which made me cry more.

"Oh Riley..."


	15. Riley

**Hey thanks for the reviews. They are really appreciated **

Chapter 15

_Glinda's POV_

I sat in my room nervously so confused and unsure of what to do. How badly I wanted to contact my baby tell her that Zandra was coming after her and yet I was scared about what would happen if I did. I remember what happened the last time I tried this. How I had lost my sister because of it.

"Urgh! What do I do!" Riley would know what to do. She always did, oh why did she have to go. I fell on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I bailed my eyes out as the memory of Riley the last time I saw her and when I got to Arya after she was gone.

_Riley and I had been spending the day together. It was the day Lin was born so I was really down about it. Riley always knew how to cheer me up. _

"_Hey Glin, come on sad face. I bet she is exactly like you." She said with a sweet smile and I couldn't help but return it. I sighed though and fiddled with my necklace as she practiced. Arya was somewhere with her dad. Giving us the whole day together. _

"_Riles, I just miss her and Nor so much that its killing me. To not know what she is thinking or what she is doing kills me. I love her so much." Riley smiled softly and placed her sword down and sat beside me stokeing my hair. She was just like our mother. She knew how to calm me down. _

"_Glinny, I promise you she will be okay. I promise that Linda has to be this wonderful girl. Isn't that what Elphaba says everytime you talk to her?" I only nodded and laid my head on her shoulder. She hugged me tight. _

"_See, You will see her one day. I know it. And you will have her back in your arms." I smiled softly at the thought of having her back in my arms. I hugged Riley tight, she always knew what to say. _

"_Thank you Riley." She smiled brightly at me. "Anytime Glinny." little did I know what was to happen just a few days later. _

_I was getting ready to head to visit Riley when she came in early that morning. She looked panicd and worried. "Riles, whats wrong?" She pulled me into a hug. _

"_Glinny, I need to tell you something. I'm heading out this evening with Damion to try and talk the situation over with Mala tonight." My eyes widened in shock. _

"_What are you nuts!" she was nuts that's crazy. She sighed and hugged me tighter. "Glin I have to do this. I have to try and fix this and do whatever I can to keep my baby safe." She said placing her hands on my shoulders. I sighed and hugged her tight. _

"_But what if...what if you don;t come back? What..about Arya?" I asked worried holding back tears just thinking about something happening to her and little Arya all alone. She hugged me tight. _

"_Don't worry about me Glinny. Just worry about my baby and yours. I will be fine, me and Damion both and if we don't make it back...Just know that I will always be here and I will always love my baby Arya Grace." I didn't know what to say I just nodded and hugged her tight. _

"_I love you Riles." she hugged me tight. _

"_I love you too Glinny." and those were the last words I would ever hear her say again. _

_**That night**_

_My heart was beating wildly as I jumped out of the carriage and ran into Riley's house. There in her bedroom sobbing was Arya. Amanda was by her side and I ran to her other side. I ran my hand through her black hair. _

"_Arya honey I'm here." Arya looked up at me with red puffy eyes, hurt and lose lingered in them. She fell into my arms and bailed her eyes out. _

"_Aunt Glin...I missed them...i want them back.." All I could was hold her and cry my self. _

"_I know baby..so do I...so do I.." _

I stood by and let Riley leave like that when I should have stopped her. Arya would have her mother and father with her. She wouldn't feel alone. I sighed and thought about Linda. I can't just stand by and let Zandra get to her. I have to contact her...My daughter would be safe, and so would Arya.

I made a promise to watch after our girls and that what I'm going to do for you Riles.


	16. Listening to your heart

**Heyyy gys. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it. :) Merry Christmas all! I will be in Walt Disney World leaving tomarrow so I won't be able to update but maybe once and that chance is slim but I will be back next Tuesday. Anyway Enjoy the new chapter. **

Chapter 16

_Lin's POV_

_I found myself not in Arya's room, far away from it actually. I was on the Gershwin stage. The smell of my old home filled my nose and I felt a soft smile curled on my lips. I loved this place, It brought a relaxing feeling to my heart. I was close to home, closest to Mom, Dad and Megan as I could get. I wondered what Jen and Elphie were doing. Was Kerry still with them? _

"_Urgh! What I wouldn't give to know or to see one of them. I miss them all so much." I wished aloud. I let my hand run over and then grip my necklace. I closed my eyes and wished so much to see my mom or Megan. "Please Mom…I need you." I whispered. _

"_Well you will get your wish today baby girl." I gasped in shock and whirled around to see Mom standing there a bright smile on her face and her eyes wet with tears. My eyes became wet as I ran into her arms never wanting to let her go. _

"_Oh Mom! I've been so alone without you and Megan. I miss you all so much. Arya misses you too." I said holding back the lump in my throat just enjoying being held in her arms. She stroked my hair softly and kissed my head, "My Linda..I was so worried about you baby. I missed you more than you could imagine and I miss Arya too." She hugged me tighter like I could vanish in a single second. I sighed, I was confused still about Daken and I needed her. _

"_Mommy…I need your help...I think…I like someone." I said feeling a sob escape my lips. I hugged her tighter. Mom sighed and stroked my hair. _

"_Lindy, baby. I don't have much time but listen to me." She said softly pulling my hands in hers looking at me dead in the eyes. _

"_If you like this person, follow your heart is the best advice I could possibly give you. If you don't you will never be happy. I love you baby, and…..Zandra is sending her sister to come after you and Arya. I don't have much time but.."_

'_Wait what do you mean? Mom this isn't just a dream is it?" I asked panicked hoping it wasn't. She biti her lip and pulled me close. My body was trembling from what she had just told me. Zandra had a sister and ..she was coming after Arya and me. I sent chills up my spine just thinking about it. _

"_It's a dream spell honey. But I'm here…I always will be. Now promise me something." She said placing her hand on my cheek. _

_I felt another tear fall from it and I just nodded, _

"_Anything Mom." She clutched my hands with hers. _

"_You and Arya look out for each other, treat each other like sisters. And make sure you stay safe. I love you baby so much. Please do this for me and stay strong." She said before kissing my snowflake gently. I closed my eyes feeling more peaceful and relaxed with a nod. I opened my eyes to see her's wet again. _

"_Baby I love you, I will see you soon I promise." She stocked my hair gently and I knew then I didn't have much time. I felt tears come to my eyes. "Please don't leave me…please." But I was to late….she was gone._

I shot out of my bed screaming. Sweat covered my whole body and I shook like crazy. I looked over to see Arya was fast asleep. Thank Oz she was a hard sleeper. I jumped out of bed and ran to the stage. My body trembling even more as I went. Finally I had made to the stage. I gently sat down center stage and placed my face in my hands and cried my eyes out. Thank oz I had my bandana still on cause just a few seconds later.

"Katylin? Katylin! Are you okay?" It was Daken's sweet worried voice. His hands touched my shaking body and I couldn't help but fall into his arms and just let him hold me. He didn't even hesitate to began to stroke my hair.

"Shhh, its okay. What happened Lin?" He asked me gently. Oz he had the sweetest voice. I fought back the sobs, knowing I was probably soaking his shirt.

"J-Just a n-nightmare." I managed to say feeling myself beginning to calm down but my body still shook. He took one of his arms and wrapped it under my legs pulling me onto his lap as he began to rock me. My crying stopped and I felt the edge of the dream beginning to fade. I couldn't believe it was leaving so quickly. It never had before but just the thought of being here in his arms made it fade a little. He began to rub my back ever so slowly and I felt my shakes lesson. I thought about what Mom had said in my dream_. _

_Follow you heart cause if you don't you will never be happy_. I looked up at Daken and saw him looking down on my with a perfect and loving smile. I smiled softly back at him.

"Thank you…for being here for me." I said softly loking into his eyes that took my breathe away. He smiled and cupped my cheek.

"I will always be here for you Lin." He said just above a whisper. Then I took Mom's advice and followed my heart as Daken pulled me closer to him.

"Katylin…" He whispered oh so lovingly. "Daken…" I whispered back as our eyes closed at the same time and his hand pulled my face closer and closer to his. Finally our lips met and I felt my heart jump in my chest. It was unlike anything I have ever felt. Daken pulled me closer deepening the I knew for certain what my heart was telling me this whole time.

I was in love with Daken.


	17. Sisters

**Hello All! I'm back and man did I have a blast in Disney world. But not I'm back filled with some knew ideas. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 17

_Arya's POV_

I woke up with a sigh, another dream about Mom. What a surprise! But then once my vision came back to normal, I thought my eyes might pop out when I saw across from me, Daken was holding Lin in his arms as they both slept. Lin's head laid on his chest. In ways it made me angry because if he hurt my cousin...Oz I would shoot him but then again..I was happy for Lin. She looked so peaceful as she slept. After a few minutes Lin and Daken both woke up. Daken smiled down at Lin unaware I was watching and cupped Lin's cheek.

"Morning Lin." he whispered and she just smiled peacefully at him.

"Morning." She whispered before he brought his lips to hers. My mouth kinda dropped, since when did she give into her feelings? When she started kissing him back I cleared my throat letting her know I was awake. She immediately turned to see me. She smiled softly.

"Hey Arya." She said sitting up. Then when her eyes met mine I saw that she thought of something.

"Hey Daken can I meet up with you later. I need to talk to Arya for a moment." She said giving him a soft kiss. He smiled,

"Of course Lin." He said before getting up and leaving. She got up with a sigh and sat down beside me.

"Arya, I had a nightmare last night. It was a message from Mom." She whispered and I gasped gripping her hand. The thoughts of her and Daken left my mind.

"What did she say Lindy?" I asked worried. I missed my Aunt like crazy but to know she sent Lin here to keep us safe and she contacted Lin wasn't a good thing and that worried me. Her grip tightened on my hand as she looked up at me, I saw the worry and fear creep in her eyes.

"Mom said that Zandra was sending her sister Mala after us. I didn't even know she has a sister! She said we had to keep each other safe. And that we had to be like her and Aunt Riley were. Like we are sisters." She said nervously. I felt my heart drop. This wasn't good at all. I placed my free hand on Lin's shoulder.

"Its going to be okay. We will make it through this Lindy, I promise. And to be honest I already think of you as a sister." I smiled softly trying to make her feel better. And surpisingly she smiled back.

"Thank you Arya. I think of you as a sister too. Your mom would be proud of you." She said before hugging me tight and I hugged her back. "Thanks sis." I knew that Lin and I would make it. I would keep her safe for Mom. I just hoped she was proud of me like Lin said.

_I love you Mom. _

_Amanda's POV_

I smiled softly watching Arya and Lin hug. They had really grown up so much. I was proud of both of them and I'm sure where ever Riley was she couldn't have been more proud of Arya. She was like a copy of her. From her looks to her personality. She was Riley, just like Lin was Glinda. As they hugged each other and continued to talk I couldn't help but see Riley and Glinda instead of Lin and Arya. Glinda was right they were sisters even if not by blood but by a bond. Riley would be so proud of all of them. Lucy came and stood beside me, she smiled softly and grabbed my hand. I returned the smile, she was handling everything I had told her a few days ago very well. And I was grateful she did. She sighed and looked at Lin and Arya.

"So...Katylin is really Glinda's daughter?" She whispered still a bit of shock to her voice. I smiled and nodded. "Yea she is." All Lucy could do was stare in a shocked expression.

"This is all a lot to take in Manda. How did you manage?" I smiled ,

"You'll get used to it Luce, trust me. When we meet Glinda and Elphaba they will be grateful to meet you. Trust me." I said with an encouraging smile towards my best friend. She smiled and nodded.

"Your the best Elphie, your my best friend." I smiled back at her and hugged her.

"Your my best friend too Glin."


	18. Weakness

**Heyy all, thanks for all the reviews. Its so good to be back. And a special thanks to Dee and red for giving me the idea for this chapter. **

Chapter 18

Mala's POV

I smiled in triumph once I saw Linda, Arya and (what a surprise) Daken walk out of the theatre, with Amanda and Lucy. Of course Daken would be the fool to come to the same place as that brat Arya. Urgh! she looked so much like Riley that it was killing me. I wanted to go up there and take care of her myself. But...all in good time. I just had to be patient. Soon I would have Linda and Arya as my prisoners and Daken back on our side again. That little fool was an idiot and becoming a disgrace to the family but I had orders to bring him back. And orders were orders. I looked at Arya again AND thought back to the night I got my revenge. A wicked grin played on my lips.

Me and my guards waited patiently as I heard the sound of a carriage coming. I smiled for I knew that tonight I would get my revenge on Riley Upland. The carriage rounded the corner and I gave my men the signal. One knocked the driver off and the others stormed the carriage yanking Damion and Riley out of the carriage. They both fought hard against my guards breaking their grips and throwing a good few punches. But I knew they would resist so I took a precaution. One of the guards(armed with a club rather than a sword) snuck up behind Damion and knocked him out.

"DAMION!" Riley yelled and tried to get to him but the guards jumped her and forced her to her knees. I walked out and her eyes widened once she saw me.

"YOU! LET ME GO BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Riley yelled in anger.

I only laughed "I don't think you should be making threats right now Riley. Not with your precious baby back home all by herself unprotected and your husband knocked out." She glared at me and I UNCLIPED her sword from her belt. "Such a beautiful sword. Too bad you won't be needing it anymore." I laughed tossing the sword away in the tall grass just off the path. She fought to break free some tears filled her eyes.

"You won't get away with this! My Arya will find me. She'LL KILL YOU!" This only made me laugh more. 'Please Riley, your baby can't do anything. You belong to me now." I used the tip of the sword to cut her face. She yelled and fought against the guards holding her harder. I took the final blow enjoying every moment. "Take her away."

I smiled wickedly looking back. I had won that day and I will win against those two brats. I just needed to find their weaknesses, But what would those be. Then I saw it. Daken wrapped his arm around Lin's waist and kissed her deeply before they all ran off to lunch.

"Well, Well, Well, Daken looks like you have just fallen for the wrong girl and You will be that ones weakness. Easy to break. Wonderful." I whispered happily 

_"Zandra I have found them and your son. And I think I have a way we can kill two birds with one stone."_


	19. The warning

**heyy all! Thanks to Dee for coming up with the idea for this chapter. You rock Dee!**

Chapter 19

_Lin's POV_

As we ate lunch Arya kinda talked to Amanda and Lucy More as me and Daken talked about well everything. I couldn't believe how fast I had fallen for him and he had fallen for me. Every time he kissed me, every time I felt his touch I would turn to butter. He made my heart sour and I felt so loved and wanted. He was amazing. I finally knew, so this is how Mom and Dad feels, or Megan and Dimtir, Elphie and Fiyero. Oz it was the best feeling.

"Hey Lin, could you come out here I want to show you something." He said sweetly. I smiled and followed him out of the restaurant to the back.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked curiously. He smirked and took my hand in his.

"I know its not the most romantic place but..." He pulled out a small emerald ring. My eyes widened when I saw the ring and I looked up into his eyes.

"Lin..I love you. Will you be my steady?" He asked with a smile. My heart fluttered and I could help but smile.

"Yes..Oh Daken yes!" He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger and pulled me in his arms. Our lips met and I felt like the happiest girl int the world. Yea I missed Mom like crazy and what I would give to have Megan be here and see this. Oz I would love for them to be here. To meet him and tell me they approve and hope I was happy with him forever.

_You will love him Mom, I just know you will_

_Arya's POV_

Lin and I walked happily to my room, Daken went to help the stage manger out and Lin and I decided it was time for some Upland girls time. Oh that's what Lin called it at least. As soon as the door shut behind us Lin locked the door and ripped of her bandana.

"Man when ever Daken kisses me my marks tingle and tearing this bandana makes them itch and burn." She complained trying to scratch them but stopped when she felt pain. I sighed , Lin's marks were very beautiful but they looked like a pain in the butt. I turned my head to see a long box laying on my bed. I walked over to it to see a small letter on it. All it said was

_To: Arya_ I looked at the box curiously.

"Whats this?" I asked and Lin turned her attention to the box. She walked over and stood beside me.

"I don't know but lets find out." She said curiously and I think I was just as curious as she was. I sighed and nodded opening the box quickly.

"Oh my Oz!" I almost yelled in horror and back away from the box. Tears filled my eyes immediately and I felt my heart plummet. In the box was a sword covered in blood. But it had the Upland crest on it. It was my mothers sword...The sword she took with her that day she vanished. My body shook violently. Lin looked at me with worry and picked up the small note beside Mom's sword in the box. She clutched it in her hand and ran to my side pulling me in her arms.

"M-mom...no...oh Mom.." I broke down. Seeing that sword was like a ghost of horror. Lin began to rock me and I could feel some tears fall on my head.

"its okay..Arya...shh..its.." her voice was chocked with emotion. "Its going to be okay."

I felt horrible..i felt like I was going to puke and faint all at the same time. How come I felt like this wasn't going to be okay they knew where we were. They were coming for us. They already had my mother and father. What if they hurt anyone else I loved?

"W-what kind of a person...would send..t-this..." I said with blury eyes filled with tears looking at the note in Lin's hand. Slowly with Lin still holding me in her arms she opened the note. Both of us gasping in horror and more tears running down my face as we read the horrible words.

_Give you a hint, this isn't my blood on her sword Arya.- Mala._

With just one sentence I was literally broke down. My heart cracked and I bailed my eyes out in Lin's shoulder before blacking out before I did I manged to cry, "Mom..."


	20. The swords memory

**Heyy everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, You guys rock!  
**

Chapter 20

_Lin's POV_

Arya finally woke back up after a few minutes and I had gotten her to her bed. She was still crying and I held her close. I couldn't help but cry too. Even though I had never met my Aunt and Uncle I still felt hurt and horrible. I would love to meet them and to know how hurt Arya had to be, it made it even harder. Arya began to shake. And in some ways it made me want mom even more. I wanted her and Dad so bad that it hurt me.

"P-Please hide it..Lin Please hide it." She begged and sobbed. I nodded, "Okay Arya I will right now. Just lay down." I said sadly and she did. I got up slowly and stood there in front of the sword. It looked so amazing but with the blood all over it, it made me sick. This sword looked familiar to me and I didn't know why. I sighed and my hand accidentally touched the handle of the sword. My marks glowed and I felt a burning ripping pain go through my marks. I yelled in agony falling to floor.

"LIN! LIN! Whats wrong!" Arya asked running to my side. My vision was a blur and I couldn't talk. All I saw was flashes of swords. Seven of them and then I felt the pain grow. Everything went black and I couldn't hear Arya. All that was there was darkness

Then my vision began to come back and I saw something that made me go pale and my blood run cold. I saw men dressed all in red holding a woman at her knees. She struggled to get free but she couldn't. A man laid on the ground knocked out beside her. I tried to call to the woman but I couldn't speak, I tried to yell and nothing came out. I watched in terror as a woman holding wait...that's

AUNT RILEY"S SWORD! Oh oz! That means...I felt like I was going to puke and scream at the same time as I looked at the woman being held down on her knees. I saw the Upland crest around her neck. THAT WAS MY AUNT! The woman holding the sword laughed and took Aunt Riley's sword and swept it across her face. I gasped and tried to run but I couldn't move. The woman laughed,

"Take her away!"

NO AUNT RILEY!

"LIN! LIN! Wake UP! Oz please wake up!" I gasped as my eyes flung open to see Arya sitting beside me. I felt my marks ache with pain. I didn't want to move they hurt so badly.

"Lin what happened? Are you okay?" She asked worried. I shook my head,

"I saw...your mom,...what happened to her..." I gasped before fainting falling into Arya's arms.

_Mom..Megan...I need you. _


	21. They Found us

**Heyy guys thanks for the reviews. Here is you an extra large chapter for you Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

_Lin's POV_

"So what your saying is...Mom, might still be Alive!" Arya almost yelled in shock.

"I'm not sure Arya..I only saw a little but but with what I saw there is a pretty good chance that she is alive." I said with a smile. I had woken up a few minutes after I fainted. My marks were still hurting and stinging like crazy but I ignored them so I could explain everything to Arya. I couldn't believe how bright her eyes lit up once I told her. It was the first time I had seen her eyes shine with hope. She smiled and hugged me tight. I hugged her back but winced when my marks shot pain through my arms.

"Oh sorry Lin, I forgot. Do they hurt that bad?" Arya asked letting go of me. I sighed, "Yea they do but they should stop soon." Arya sighed and stared at my hand markings for a minute then sighed and turned to the sword. "Do you want me to hide it like you said?" Arya looked at me as I got up to stand beside her. I could really see the hurt lingering in her eyes but I could also see memories in them as well. "No, I wan-"

"AHHH! LET GO OF ME!"

"LUCY!" My heart stopped and Arya and I shared a glance of panic. With Amanda and Lucy's screams, I could feel my blood run colder than ice. "they found us..." I whispered in fear. Arya quickly grabbed her Mom's sword out of its case and grabbed Gracedone and clipped them both on her belt. I grabbed my bandana and my gloves.

"AMANDA!" She yelled running out of the room, and I quickly followed. The only thing going in my mmind was. _They found us oh Oz they found us!_

We found Amanda and Lucy laying the floor knocked out. No one around them, Arya's face went pale as a ghost once she saw Amanda.

"MANDA! Lucy!" She yelled and we both ran to their sides. Arya went to Amanda I went to Lucy. I turned Lucy's face so I could look at her. Her face was pale and I looked like she was hit on the head Hard. There was a small purple blueish bump on her forehead.

'Oh Manda..." Arya said running her hand along Amanda's cheek. I felt some tears come to my eyes, the memories of when I did that to Megan, I looked down at the small nail marks that still excisted on my wrist.

"Surprise Miss Linda." a whisper came in my ear. I gasped and was yanked away from Lucy. I struggled and fought my whole body going into panic as Arya was dragged away from Manda as well. "NO LET ME GO!." Arya yelled in pure anger reaching for her swords and knocking some of the guards in red away. Guards in red...OH OZ! I fought and used air to blow the guards away from me.

"Now Now you two." The guards double and me and Arya fought as mucha s we could but soon they over powered us. They tackled us and held us tightly. "Let us go!' Arya yelled fighting as her swords were picked up off the floor. "Well, it is a real honor to finally meet you two my dears." Arya and I both gasped. It was the woman from my vision.

"Did you like my present Arya?" Arya glared at her and fought harder against the guards.

"Where. Is. My. Mom!" she fought harder. Mala chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know Arya. Ah Linda, my dear Zandra never stops talking about you." She hissed and walked up to me to runa finger across my cheek. I shivered and moved my face away.

"GET AWAY FROM HER MALA!" My mouth fell open and my heart beat stopped for a moment when I heard Daken's voice. I looked up to see him running trying to get to me.

"Daken!" I yealped as the guards grabbed him. "No No!" I yelled trying to break free. Mala laughed,

"Oh Hello Daken, how wonderful to see my nephew again." Daken stopped dead.

"SHUT UP MALA! What do you want with her?" I thought I was going to pass out.

"Y-Your her nephew?...Your Zandra's son..." I breathed in shock. Mala laughed again.

"OH How wonderful!" Daken hung his head. She smiled and began to chant. Arya's eyes widened as they fell on Amanda and Lucy.

"NO! Manda, Lucy!" But it was too late we were already in Oz, a place I had never seen before.

"Well, Well Mala you did very well.." Zandra laughed and glared at all of us. Daken hung his head in shame.

"Oh don't worry Daken, you weren't the only one holding secrets." She grinned at me and I fought harder to get free as he hand rann over the edge of my bandana.

"W-what do you mean Mala?' Daken asked in shock. Mala smirked, "Well why don't I just show you my dear boy." The next thing I knew Mala ripped off my bandana and hit my marks. I yelled in pain and fell to my knees. Zandra smirked,

"Daken, my son. Meet Linda, the Daughter of Glinda the Good." Zandra said with a evil smirk. I looked up at Daken with teared fill eyes. His eyes didn't show hurt or betrayal but hope, light and love. In my mind when I looked into his eyes, I knew he wasn't anything like his mother. Not after everything I felt. I knew it in my heart and soul he was different.

"How ironic that my son falls for the enemy. Well I guess you won't make that mistake right son." Zandra said as the guards let him and she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Arya and then to me.

"Come on we have a war to plan." She grinned evilly. But Daken pushed her away from him and walked over to me cupping my cheek. His eyes drilling into mine.

"No!, You are not my mother. You killed my father and for what! Power! Well let me tell you something, I have no interest in your plans Zandra. I choose Lin the love of my life. She has showed me the light, a better future unlike you. I would rather be thrown in jail with her than be with you!" he said his eyes never leaving mine and I smiled happily with tear filled eyes.

"Daken..." I whispered before he pulled his lips to mine and I kissed him passionately. Mala and Zandra began to clap.

"Oh how sweet! How very touching. I knew you were a good for nothing just like your father Daken! You can rot in that cell with her for all I care. Take them away!" the guards pulled Daken away from me.

"No! Daken.!" I yelled before everything went black.

_Arya's POV_

Oh my head... I groaned feeling my body gain feeling again. The last thing I remembered was Seeing Lin and Daken being pulled apart. My eyes opened and I saw I was in a cell. "Oh crap...I have to find them." I whispered in worry. Then I heard the sound of chains moving behind me.

"A-Arya.. It can't be." I gasped in shock and felt frozen. I turned around to see a woman chained to the wall. Her eyes poured into mine as I saw the long scarlet line go across her cheek. My eyes began to water as I ran over to her and touched the line. She began to cry.

"My baby...is it relaly you?" I nodded quickly. "Yes..its me. Its me. I sit really you?.." I asked in shock. She nodded and began to cried harder and so did I.

"Mom!" I cried wrapping my arms around her neck and laid my head on her shoulder crying my eyes out. She was alive! She was here! For real! She kissed my head and buried her face in my hair.

"Oh Arya Grace...my Arya Grace." She sobbed and I felt tears of joy fall.


	22. Her necklace

**Heyy I think I'm going to spoil you all today with another update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

_Amanda's POV_

"Amanda, Manda! Elphie wake up!" Lucy's worried voice filled my ears. I shot up and looked to see I was on the floor, Lucy sat beside me. Her face was in panic and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Luce, what-" Then it all came rushing back, the guards...Mala. "Oh oz," I looked around to see something on the floor. I picked it up and gasped with what I held in my hand. It was Lin's necklace. Tears filled my eyes as Luce saw it too. "That's Lin's..." I clutched the necklace to my chest.

"Luce, they took them. They have Arya, and Lin. Oz ! We have to get to oz. We have to warn Glinda, Elphie and the others!" I said in panic. Lucy's eye went wide and I grabbed her hand.

"Luce, I know your scared but right now Lin and Arya need us now more than ever!" I said with a soft smile and hugged her. She hugged me back and she sighed,

"I'm ready Elphie, lets go and get them back." She said with a confident smile. And I returned it and grabbed her hand.

"Alright, we will get them back soon Glin." I said holding Lin's necklace tight. Oh Glinda was not going to like this.

_Lin's POV_

I could feel someone stroking my hair softly, I sighed and opened my eyes to feel my head throbbing.

"Ouch..." I felt warms arms wrapped around me.

"Shh, Love its okay. Your safe. You got hit on the head pretty hard." It was Daken's sweet voice. I looked up at him to see we were in a cell.

"Daken...ouch, where are we?" I asked feeling my marks ache with pain. He sighed and rubbed my back gently.

"We are in the duegon baby,They took Arya to the cell just beside us. I'm just glad you are okay. I thought they might really hurt you." He said softly kissing my head. I looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm fine Daken, I was worried about you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this." I pointed to my marks and sighed. I hung my head but he took my chin in his hand and lifted it so my eyes could meet his.

"Its okay Lin, I understand. If anything we did it to each other. But your marks are breathe taking and can you really control the elements? I am just honored to call the Daughter of Glinda the good my girlfriend. I heard she is an amazing woman." He said sweetly reaching out his hand to touch my marks but hesitated. I smiled softly,

"yea I can control them, and Mom is amazing...what I wouldn't give to see her now." I felt some tears come to my eyes as I lead Daken's hand to gently run over my marks and surprisingly hiim touching them didn't hurt. It was cheer delight. "You will soon Love, I promise. That witch won't hold us here long. We will get out and you will be with your family soon that I swear my life on." I smiled softly and brought my lips to meet his.

"You are my hero Daken. Thank you for everything." I whispered and he kissed me back.

"Anything for you. You saved me, you showed me a bright way of life and for that my angel I owe you my soul." I shook my head, "Your love is enough.' I whispered before he kissed me again. I felt hope, I knew we could get out of here all I had to do was call mom and get Arya and we were free. I just needed her to call me first.

I need you Mom please.


	23. Dark Magic

**Heyy guys, thanks for the reviews. They are very appreciated. Enjoy! Oh and you all should read this if you like my series. My friend Heidi has written a bonus little adventure to my series. Its call Heidi the Heavenly. You HAVE to read it, she is doing great with it. **

Chapter 23

_Amanda's POV_

Luce and I ran to through the Underground a guard quickly leading us to Glinda, and Elphaba. Finally we had made it to a room where they all were. Megan, Kerry Glinda, Norbert. All of them. Which made this even harder.

"Amanda? What are you and Lucy doing here now?" Elphaba asked in worry. And Luce began to tremble. I gripped her hand tight as Glinda came over and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Its okay Lucy, we aren't going to hurt you. Your fine and Welcome to Oz, my dear." Glinda said happily before giving Lucy a hug. Lucy hugged her back,

"Thank you Glinda, its an honor." She said with a soft smile, "No problem my dear. Now Amanda why are you here?" She asked as I saw the fear creep into her eyes. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I started crying and shook my head.

"Glinda i'm so sorry. I don't deserve to be Arya's blood guardian I"m So sorry. Please forgive me." I cried harder when I noticed the tears forming in her and Elphie's eyes.

"W-what...happened? Wher's Arya?" Elphaba asked in worry. "Where's Lin?" Glinda asked so choked with emotion. I cried harder and pulled out Lin's necklace and held it out to her. Everyone gasped. Megan began to sob,

"NO! No...she can't be ..." Megan sobbed into Dimtir's shoulder. "Mala...she took them." I whispered feeling Luce's arms wrap around me in a hug. Glinda's eyes filled with tears and hurt. She took Lin's necklace from me and clutched it to her chest and sobbed and Norbert pulled her into his arms as I saw a tear fall down his cheek. "Its okay love. We will get her back. I promise. Our baby girl will be safe." Glinda only sobbed more.

"My baby...First my sister...my best friend and now my baby...my most treasured thing on this planet is in the hands of that evil witch. WE have to go NOW!" She said getting read to leave but Norbert placed his strong hands on her arms.

"No love we can't leave right now. I want to save my Linda I really do but thats Zandra's and Mala's plan. They want you to come they want you to hurt." Norbert wiped some of her tears away from her cheeks with his thumb.

"No...My Linda!" She cried clutching the necklace so tight as she cried in Norberts chest. I looked around the room Elphie, Fiyero, Dimitri, Megan, Nessa, Rye and Kerry all had tears in their eyes. I hugged Luce tighter.

"Arya and Lin will be alright we will get them back." Luce said in a determined voice and I hugged her tighter. "Luce, I hope your right."

_Lin's POV_

I sat there and let Daken hold me tight as we sat in the cell. We had been talking about pretty much everything about my life and his. I felt so horrible for him. His father was killed because he wouldn't follow his wife's orders.

"I'm so sorry Daken, I wish there was something I could do." I whispered hugging him tighter. He sighed,

"Its okay Love, we can't change the past." He whispered in my ear. I sighed and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you so much." I whispered reaching to touch my necklace but only touching air.

"NO ITS GONE!" I said in panic and tears filled my eyes. "What is gone love?" He asked in worry.

"MY NECKLACE! Mom made it for me. It was all I had left of them right now! Its gone!"

"Oh you mean that piece of junk that Mala ripped off your neck before you came here Linda?" Zandra hissed and I jumped a mile in Daken's arms. Daken stepped in front of me. "Get out Zandra!" He hissed back. She only chuckled and shot some magic at him knocking him to the ground.

"DAKEN NO!" I yelled trying to run to his side but the purple smoke of her dark magic blocked my path I backed up against the wall feeling my whole body tremble.

"Well isn't that sweet. Now miss Linda lets see how your elements deal with my powers." Her dark eyes drilled into mine and I quickly looked away and brought my wand to my hand.

"Don't you dare try anything!" I yelled pointing the wand at her. She only chuckled,

"You haven't mastered light yet though my dear. You are mine now Linda." she hissed and I felt my heart fall to my stomach.

_MOM! MEGAN! ELPHIE! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! MEGAN MOM,! _

But it was too late, Zandra shot a magic blot at me and it hit me in the chest. I scream in unbearable pain and fell to the ground the world turning to black around me.

_Megan...Mom...help...me_


	24. Please No

**Heyy guys, thanks for the reviews. :) And a Big shout out to Dee,who have me the inspriation to write this chapter. **

Chapter 24

_Megan's POV_

I gasped in tears when I got Lin's message. Glinda and Elphie turned around to face me and knew what had happened. "What happened! Is she alright?" Glin asked in panic. I shook my head and feel to my knees feeling the pain shoot through my chest.

"Oh OZ!" I cried in pain. Dimitri was by my side holding me tight. Glinda began to cry more and ran to my other side.

"Meg, what happened to my baby?" I fought tears feeling myself going light headed.

"Lin...she's hurt...bad..." Then the world around me went black.

_Glinda's POV_

My eyes widened as Meg passed out. "THATS IT! I'm going after my baby! And Arya!" I was about out the door when Kerry grabbed my arm tight.

"YOU aren't going anywhere! Glinda you can't risk you getting hurt. Lin would never forgive herself if she was the reason you were hurt. We will find her soon we promise. Just stay calm for a minute and lets see if Meg can reach her when she wakes up okay." Kerry said sternly but with understanding. I felt more tears fall and I hugged her tight crying into her shoulder. I want my baby back.

_Daken's POV_

"NO LIN!" I yelled as Mom hit her with a bolt. Lin's body crumbled it the ground and her wand vanished from her hand. My anger broke and I smashed Mom against the wall.

"YOU MONSTER! What did you do!" I yelled in anger. "Wouldn't you like to know you traitor." She smirked and I slammed her harder against the wall.

"TELL ME NOW!" I yelled and she simply laughed.

"Her marks are light magic and when Dark magic hit her she will just get weaker and weaker until she dies. Its her weakness. And there's nothing you can do for her." Then Mom vanished in a pit of smoke and I ran over to Lin's side pulling her into my arms as I cried.

"Oh Lin...please don't give up. I'm here baby, I'll try every spell I know. Your going to be okay."

_Arya's POV_

Mom and I had been talking and I hadn't been able to stop hugging her. I couldn't believe she was back. I had her back. "Arya, baby. I can't tell you how happy I am see you my darling. I thought I would never see you again. I love you so much."

"Oh how touching Riley." I turned to see Mala and a guard I had never seen before standing in our cell. "What do you want Mala? You have already capture my daughter shouldn't that be enough?" Mala only laughed and the guard walked closer to us.

"Arya, let me introduce you to Daniel. One of the newest guards here. I have given him a very simple task." She smirk evilly and I just reutrned her a glare.

"You don't scare me Mala and you never will just let me have a good swing at you and you will wish you were never born!" Daniel grinned,

"She's got fire, I like that." Only then did I realize what the task was. My eyes widened but I would not show my fear.

"You know your task Daniel. Riley enjoy your daughter being in torture." Mala said laughing as she left us all alone. I gritted my teeth trying to hide the fear in my eyes. He grinned and walked up to me and Mom.

"DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Mom yelled in anger. Daniel grabbed my wrist and I fought back trying to get my wrist back but he was too strong. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I fought and began to swing trying to break free.

"LET ME GO NOW!" I yelled trying to hide my panic. "Sorry but orders are orders." He said throwing me against the wall. I kicked and threw punches He wasn't going to touch me. And yet I felt my fear sending chills through me.

_Daniel's POV_

Man she was a fighter. It took a lot of my strength just to hold her against the wall. I was very impressed. Finally I forced my lips to her neck and began to kiss her roughly and I fought against her to get her clothes off.

"NO NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Riley begged miserably. I yanked off her shirt as she fought trying to break free. I was about to yank off her pants when I was frozen in my spot by her eyes. Those eyes...their unlike anything I have ever seen. She seemed to be frozen to, our eyes locked. I saw the true fear in her eyes, the loss, the heart ache,. But what shocked me the most was that big of fire and strength in them as well. It made me rethink what I was doing. Was I doing the right thing? With our eyes still locked she whispered,

"Please...don't" She begged, her voice it was...I don't know how to describe it.

"I-I can't do it..." I whispered letting her go.


	25. Your awake

**Heyy everyone. Wow I have updated everyday so far. I just noticed that lol. Anyway thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter 25

_Glinda's POV_

_Okay just a little bit further. _I thought sneaking quietly out of the underground's main door that lead out to the Gillkin forest. Thank oz they had tunnels that went all through Oz. I looked back at the door with a sigh," I'm sorry Norbert, Elphie, but I just can't stand by while my daughter might have the same fate as my sister. I can't go through it again." I whispered holding back tears as I began to walk away from the underground. All I had was my element and magic which would be fine, I should be able to win this fight alone.

"Going somewhere Glin?" my heart dropped and I turned with a sigh to face Amanda, Lucy and Megan.

"Guys, I'm sorry But I have to go to Lin. I can't just stand by and let it happen." I whispered keeping my voice down. Megan grabbed my arm,

"You aren't going Glin, you aren't doing this without our help." She smirked softly.

"Yes I am Arya's blood guardian and I take it standing by, I'm coming with you." Luce smiled at me,

"Me too, we are all going." I gave them all a grateful smile. "Thank you all. Lets get moving we need to get to the Eastern Uplands soon. Megan I need you to try and contact Lin as much as you can." I said in a stern town.

I'm coming baby, I'm coming.

_Daken's POV_

_Come on work, work_, I thought using a lot of my magic to fight the dark magic that had hit Lin in the chest. She was still out cold and I was beginning to really worry. I felt tears come ot my eyes as I saw her pale face. I would give anything to see her eyes open.

"Come Lin baby, you can't leave me. Please by Oz I love you so much." I said before I began the spells again putting all my love and strength into it and finally there was a faint glow from her chest and her marks. Slowly her eyes opened.

"D-daken.." She whispered and I pulled her into my arms, I was so happy she was awake.

"Oh..Lin thank oz.." I cried kissing her hair softly. She smiled weakly and cupped my cheek. "I would...never leave you.." She said weakly and I stroked her hair. I pulled her on my lap and just rocked her gently. "Baby, I'm sorry. I promise we will get out of her soon. I promise."

_Zandra's POV_

"Urgh! Whats taking so long Zandra?" Mala asked impatiently. I only sighed, "Mala, have patients. I'm sure Daniel will follow orders." Then Daniel came walking in a smuck grin on his face.

"Well!" Mala asked clearly aggravated. Daniel smiled,

"Your orders were just carried out as you wished. Riley has never been in more torture. Arya has been taken care of." I grinned,

"Excellent. Now to deal with Glinda when she comes for her precious baby." Mala said giving me a look of victory. I smile back,,

"Don't worry I have a special plan for her. I just need to wait. She will play right into my hands."


	26. Battle

**Heyy guys, sorry it took so long to update. :) Here is the new suspencful chapter.**

Chpater 26

_Glinda's POV_

Finally we made it to the manor where Lin and Arya were being held. Megan hadn't been able to reach Lin yet. She said she was too weak, which really scared me to know. We snuck in through back door and I felt my heart beat in my chest. I was so worried about Lin, and I hadn't been back in here since I was younger.

"Glin, how far till we find them?" Megan whispered as we round a corner.

"I don't know-" That was as far as I got when someone covered my mouth. I immedately began to fight but something he whispered made us all freeze.

"I'm not going to hurt you my lady. I can take you to your daughter. Please trust me." He let go of me and I turned to see a young man. Maybe eighteen, seventeen with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Y-You can." I said shocked. Megan glared at him for a moment. "How can we trust you?" She asked but we soon heard footsteps coming this way. The young guard looked at us.

"I can take you to them or you get caught." He whispered and Megan and I nodded glances at each other before he lead us towards the dungeon. The horrid images of my daughter and niece being kept down here was a true nightmare.

"So tell me Mr..." Amanda asked.

"Daniel, Daniel Cole." the young guard said leading us down a flight of stairs. "Daniel. Why are you helping us? I mean it seems you are new here. But why?" Amanda asked curiously. I could tell she was the noisy one between Lucy and her. Daniel stopped for a moment to sigh heavily.

"I've always wanted something more out of life than just this...here if you live in the Eastern Uplands and you are strong enough you have to become a guard here. I didn;t care for it. I was ordered to Take Care of Miss Arya, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." He explained hanging his head. Amanda's eyes went wide like she couldn't believe it.

"Thank you for not following your orders." Amanda whispered as we drew closer to the dungeon My heart skipped a beat when he lead us to two small cells. He opened the first one and I thought I was going to scream then and there.

In the cell was a young man, not that old around Lin and Arya's age holding Lin in his arms. She looked so weak and hurt. His hand was laying on her chest. Megan gasped and I couldn't help but yealp.

"My baby!" Megan and I ran to Lin's side. Oz ..Oh OZ! She is hurt so bad. The boy handed her to me and bowed.

"Your highness, I have done all my magic can do for her. Perhaps you could help more." he said before Lin began to whimper.

"M-Mom.." She said so weakly and I could see the tears already falling from her eyes. I held her close and Megan stroked her hair.

"Oh Lin...my baby. I'm here shh. We are going to get you out of here your going to be okay." I whispered holding her tight. That's when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"She will be okay Glinny. Shes strong just like you." I gasped and felt my own body begin to shake. No it...couldn't be. I turned around to see her. Riley stood there weakly behind me. Arya by her side and looked a bit shaken. Amanda hugging her tight. Megan took Lin from my arms for a minute.

"R-riley...Is it really you?" I asked touching the scarlet line that stretched across her cheek and down her neck. She smiled softly.

"Yes Glinny, I'm here. I'm real." Just as soon as those words came from her mouth and hugged her so tight like she would vanish if I let go. "Riley! I can't believe it Your alive!"

"Glinny I have missed you so much.!" She hugged me tighter. I couldn't believe it. She was alive.

"Oh How ever so touching!" We all gasped and turned around to see Mala, Zandra and Boq come in and shut the cell door behind them. Megan gripped Lin tight and close to her. I stood in front of Riley. I wasn't going to let anything else happen to her.

"LET US GO OR PAY THE PRICE!" I yelled in anger which only got a laugh from them.

"Finally I get my so long awaited revenge on the Uplands." Zandra whispered before snapping her fingers and over 100 guards appeared. Riley used her magic to bring swords to her, Arya's, Lucy's, Amanda's and Daniel's hands. Mala grinned,

"KILL THEM ALL!" The guards came at us and the battle has begun. Arya and Daniel began to take guards out left and right. As Riley and I fought side by side as did Amanda and Lucy.

"Meg! Protect Lin. Don't let them get near her.!" The young man stood in front of Megan and Lin.

"I will help you Megan. They will not touch her." I had to admit even though I didn't know this boy he seemed like a really good guy.

_Arya's POV  
_

The guards came at me left and right. From every corner, I was keeping up with them but I knew I couldn't for long. One guard was coming at me and cut my arm

. "Don't you dare." the next thing I knew, that guard Daniel began to fight with me. We worked together as a team. Me taking one side him taking the over. I had to admit we worked good together but how long could we keep this up.

_Amanda's POV  
_

Oz it had been so long since I had practiced, poor Luce she was just swinging her sword, scared half to death. I pushed her behind me and fought harder against the guards. They kept coming and I was beginning to feel over whelmed.

"Well I guess I will be taking care of you first Amanda." I heard Mala snicker. I was too busy fighting the guards, trying to keep them away from Luce that I didn;t see her. I didn't see Mala fire a fireball right at me. I broke the guards from coming for a moment btu I turned and froze when a fire ball came straight at me.

"NO MANDA!" Luce yelled and I tried to stop her but I was too late. Luce had stepped in front of me and the fireball hit her full force. "LUCE!"


	27. Left Behind

**Heyy Guys, thanks for the reviews. :)) This idea for this chapter was all Dee, she really got me out of writers block so did Red. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 27

_Lin's POV_

_LUCY! NO! _

The pain in my chest made me feel like I was going to burn up, or pass out. But seeing my family fight for their lives was more painful than the pain in my chest. I could tell Megan was holding off the gards from me, I felt so useless and weak. I had to do something, I had to help...

"Meg,...help them please..." I said trying to sound stronger. I looked at her with pleading eyes and she sighed.

"Lin I can't your so weak." She said with wet eyes, touching my cheek. I shook my head,

"no please...help them." I begged and let the strength go through our bond. She sighed and kissed my head.

"I'll protect her Megan. Go!" Daken said as Megan laid me in Daken's arms gently. With one last at me she began to command some water leaking from the end of the cell and began to fight off the gaurds. My eyes left Megan and went to Lucy, she was being held by Amanda, the fresh burns looked so painful that stretched from her her face to arms. Amanda, Arya and that guard was trying everything to hold them off. But I could see Boq was making his way over.

NO! He can't hurt them I I sat slowly Daken trying to hold me down, but I brought my wand to my hand. "no...He won't..hurt them." And with what strength I had I yelled.

"DUCK!" I shoot the light from my wand and it hit Boq sending him flying. The wand vanished and I felt even more weak.

_Glinda's POV_

Riley and I fought Zandra off pretty well, especially with all the guards coming at us too. But I could tell Riley was really getting weak from where she was held prisoner. I had to hurry, we had to get out of here. Or risk, Lin, and Riley being hurt worse. Zandra came across and barely missed me thanks to Riley. I knew we had to go now. But how were we going to get away.

_Arya's POV_

Oz this was not good. Lucy and Lin both were hurt. Daniel and I couldn't keep the guards off for long from Amanda and Lucy. We have to get out of here. Mom and Aunt Glinda would get tired too, and Daken and Megan cant keep Lin safe for long either. Just then Boq flew half across the room.

"What the..?" I turned to see that it was Lin. She had used what strength she had to shoot light from her wand and hit Boq, but then the wand vanished and I really saw how hurt and weak she was. She clutched her chest in pain. I had to get Mom and her out of here. I broke the guards and yelled,

"Aunt Glinda, Megan, Daniel, Daken ! Get Lucy, Mom, and Lin Out of here! " They all turned to look at me and I looked at Manda.

_Hurry Manda we have to get them out. _She nodded and kicked the guard away as she lifted Lucy in her arms. This was for them, my family. I knew one of us was going to have to stay behind and fight. That one was me.

_Lin's POV_

Daken lifted me up in his arms while Megan lead the way. I watched horrified as Manda placed Lucy in Daniel's arms and kissed her head softly. "You'll be okay Luce. I will come back soon sis." Daniel looked at Arya saddened. "I can't just go..I have to .."

"Do this for me Daniel. Please." She looked at him and Daniel nodded. "Lin, your going to be okay. I will come back I promise." That's when it clicked in my head.

"No,! Arya...you can't...please.." I begged weakly feeling the tears fall down my face.

"No I just got you back-" That was as far as Mom got when Mom knocked her out and lifted her in her arms with wet eyes she looked at Arya.

"Lets go!" Mom yelled and we began to ran off.

"NO ARYA!...MANDA!" I yelled crying as I watched Arya and Manda stay behind and fight, the guards one by one all by themselves. I could feel myself getting weaker, I couldn't keep my body awake.

_No...Arya.._

"Kill them!"


	28. A surprise

**Heyy Everyone! Warning: Shocking surprise at the end HUGE Cliffie. All credit goes to Dee and Lin. :)**

Chapter 28

_Megan's POV_

Oh my oz!, I couldn't help but feel hot tears run down my cheeks as Daken and Daniel sat Lin and Lucy down on the underground infirmary beds. I wasn't sure which one was worse. Lin's chest or Lucy's burns. They were both so horrible. I wasn't sure who I should start healing first. Lucy was still out cold and looked very pale.

"Meg, please heal Luce first please.." Lin sobbed weakly as Glin held her close making sure she didn't touch her chest. I nodded and ran over to Lucy, oz the burns were red and black around the edges, they stretched from her cheeks down her neck and ended at her shoulders. I could only imagine what pain she would feel once she woke up. I began to heal them as gently as I could but they were so deep, so tender. I knew for sure that these burns wouldn't go away they would scar Lucy's neck and shoulders. The burns on her face might heal to where they are invisable but the memories and pain will always be there.

"Lady Glinda, I got here as soon as I could." The young nurse came running in, her face in worry. Well I don't think you could count her as a doctor or nurse she was too young. Glin nodded with wet eyes.

"Its okay Oakley just please help Lin. Her chest..." Glin couldn't control her tears any longer, she cried and burried her face in Lin's curls. Oakley was Jacob's daughter, the leader of the Underground. She had been here her whole life and knew a lot about injuries, her mother was the head doctor here but Oakley helped any chance she could.

Glin gently laid Lin flat onto the bed, I could feel she was so weak. Oakley looked over Lin's chest, she cringed when she saw the full wound.

"Oh my...A shot of Dark Magic, this isn't good Glinda. The only way to heal this wound for healing treatments and time. I'm sorry I wish there was more I could do. " She explained with a sigh as she began to warp a bandage around Lin's chest and her collarbone to keep the bandage steady. Glinda stroked Lin's hair sadly. "Thank you Oakley...Thank you." she whispered kissing Lin's head softly. Finally I had finished healing or at least what I could do for Lucy for now.

"I will have to heal her again later on tonight. She should wake up soon." I said as Riley sat down in the chair beside Lucy's bed. She began to cry softly.

"GLINDA! LIN!" Norberts worried calls filled the room as he Fiyero. Elphie, Dimitri and Kerry ran in. Once they saw Lin and Lucy they all gasped. Norbert immediately pulled Glinda into his arms.

"Oh Glinda, Love I was so worried, what happened to my baby?" Then Dimitri pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Never do that to me again." He said tightening his grip around my waist. I nodded.

"I promise, I promise I'm sorry." I said choked with emotion and kissed him back.

_Elphaba's POV_

I sat down on the other side of Lin's bed and saw her chest. "Oh Lin! Your chest..." Then I saw her face, she looked so weak and frail. This was the worst I had ever seen her. It broke my heart and I'm sure it broke Kerry's and Norbert's just as much. Zandra was going to pay! Oh Oz I was going to kill her myself, she had shot Lin with dark magic. Something that made me want to go and kill her now. I looked around to Lucy...Oz. Then I noticed the small brunette sitting at the side of her bed crying. There was no way that was her. I turned to face her,

"Riley?.." I whispered and she lifted her head and I saw it was Riley! Glin's sister I couldn't believe it. She smiled softly when she saw me and hugged me.

"Hi Elphaba...I see you have a little..one on the way.." She began to choke up. Why was she so-? Then that's when it hit me.

"Where's Arya! Where's Amanda!" Kerry asked before I could ask the question myself.

"MANDA!" Lucy yelled weakly as she woke up. Megan held her down gently.

"Luce be still. Your hurt be still or you will be in more pain." Lin began to cry harder and tried to sit up.

"Arya...NO I have to go. Arya, Manda, they have to okay.." She gringed in pain as Glinda pushed her back to lay down. I could already put the pieces together just by seeing how Lin and Lucy were acting. Arya and Amanda had stayed behind so they could leave. By Oz let them be okay.

_Elphie, Arya has to be okay...I don't think Riley and Lin could take it if she never came back. How can we make sure? _Kerry asked nervously and I sighed. _Kerry I don't know what we can do. All we can do is hope. _

_Lin's POV_

Arya...Manda...Please be okay. I cried and felt myself in worse pain. Not from my chest but my heart. If Arya and Manda wasn't okay because of me, I would never forgive myself. Arya was like..no she was my sister. Blood or not, she was. I had to fight this pain, I had to go back. I tried to get up again and was stopped by pain and by Dad.

"Lindy, lay down baby. Please be still. I will make sure Arya and Amanda is fine. I promise Lindy." Dad's soothing words calmed me down a little as he stroked my hair. "We both promise, Riley, Lucy. Amanda will be back. They both will come back." Fiyero said sounding very hopeful.

"They will make it kiddo I promise. Now you just rest." Fiyero whispered in my ear he kissed my head. I sighed feeling more tears fall and Fiyero moved and went to Lucy, as Kerry and Elphie came into view.

"Lin, you will be okay. We will call Jen and get her here okay. Would that help you?" Kerry asked wiping the tears gently from my cheeks with her thumb. I only nodded.

"I..missed you guys." I whispered feeling myself growing weaker .. Kerry smiled softly,

"And we missed you more than you can imagine baby." Elphie said and Kerry kissed my head.

"Lucy..?"

"Yes Lin.." She asked weakly. "Manda, is proud of you. I know she is.." I said feeling more tears come to my eyes.

"Thank you Lin." She whispered before closing her eyes again and falling sleep with Riley stroking her hair. Daken and Daniel stayed off a bit, I guess so I could see my family. I felt stronger in the sense that I had my family back...well not all of my family.

Arya...Manda..

Just then there was a sound of someone running.

"WHERE IS SHE! PLEASE TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Then the door flung open and I gasped to find Mala standing in the doorway. But there was something different about her. Her eyes were lighter and so was her hair. She looked scared and worried. Like a different person, then she spoke on the verge of tears.

"Where is Lucy! Where is my Daughter!"

**Say WHAT! Lol I know HUGE Cliffie right? Sorry I couldn't resist, what does this mean. You will see in the next chapter. Reviews make me happy. **


	29. Explainations

**Wow thanks guys for all the reviews. Glad I shocked you all. :)) And here is your anwer to the shocking cliffie. Oh and I need a vote should their be a sixth story or just five to the series?**

Chapter 29

_Glinda's POV  
_

My jaw dropped in shock, what did Mala just say...Lucy..her daughter? H-how is that even possible. My mind just couldn't form around the thought. Norbert tightened his grip around my waist and glared at Mala. Like he wasn't even thinking about what she has just said. The next thing I knew Kerry had her sword at Mala's neck.

"What lies are you playing witch?" She hissed, ready to strike. Mala's eyes widened, and held up her hands.

"Pleae..P-Please I beg you, let me explain." Her voice, it was so different. It was lighter and worried. Unlike her voice before that was darker. I looked at Riley and saw she was thinking the same thing. There was something different about her. And she didn't seem the same. Kerry kept his sword at her neck, Mgean stood in front of Lucy's bed,

"Why should we?" She growled in anger. But Riley placed a hand on Megan's shoudler and gave her a calming glance and walked over to Mala.

"Keep the sword near her Kerry. Start talking Mala. Just how is Lucy your daughter" I had to admit Riley was a heck of the better leader than I was. She was amazing at it. Mala looked at all of us and then to Riley.

"She is my daughter, she was born an Ozian. But thats when Zandra began to go on at me, telling me to let her teach Lucy dark magic. But I wouldn't allow it. I wanted Lucy away from everything that Zandra was planning." I gave her a suspisioud look,

"Then why did you hit her? Why did you hurt Riley!" I was starting to get angry Tears filled Mala's eyes.

"I didn't mean to do that to Riley...I really didn't. When Lucy turned 13 Zandra was going to teach her. I argued with her telling her no. But then she put a spell over me. Making me her puppet that way she could get to Lucy. I couldn't let her harm my baby girl. With what little freedom I had left I told Lucy I loved her and always would. I wiped her memory of Oz and me and sent her to Australia where I knew she would be safe. Then I got control back from Zandra when she yelled as the fire hit her.

PLEASE You must believe me. She's my baby," Mala really began to cry, My eyes widened in shock. She was so heartbroken, honesty lingered in her voice and yet I still wasn't sure about it.

_Riley's POV_

I looked down at Mala in shock. In my mind her story actually made some sense. We were best friends up until a few years before I got married to Damion. And for her to have a child and to have Zandra do that. I wouldn't be surprised. I looked at Glinda, then back to Mala. Kerry's grip tightened on her sword.

"How do we know she isn't lying?" Kerry asked with a hiss glaring at Mala. Which I didn't blame her at all. She must have been close to Amanda, her and Megan both. They were all guardians together.

I sighed and walked over to Lucy. She was fast asleep, her steady breathing was proof of that.

"There's one way to tell." I whispered and took Lucy's hand in mine. I sighed and let my other hand run over her forehead. Everyone gasped when a bright emerald oz symboled with lines twirls around it. I looked at Mala my eyes wide. She smiled softly with hope.

Lucy was her daughter. She wasn't lying. "You weren't lying.." Glinda said in shock and turned to look at Mala. "can I please see her now.." Mala begged on the verge of tears. I looked at Kerry and nodded. She lowered her sword and let Mala by. Mala teared up when she made it to Lucy's side. She kissed Lucy's head softly.

"My baby..I'm so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me for letting that happen.." I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Answer me just one question...Where is my husband? And my daughter?" I began to tear up when she looked at me sadly.

"Damion..is dead..Zandra killed him because he wouldn;t join her. He loved you too much...I don;t know about Arya and Amanda. I ran away before Zandra could catch me. Riley I'm sorry." My heart broke and I sank to my knees and cried. Glinny was by my side and held me close.

_Lin's POV_

I began to cry and Daken pulled me in his gentle arms. "Shh, its okay Lin." I shook my head and cried into his chest.

"Alright, Guards take Mala to a cell, I'm sorry but I'm not risking anything." Fiyero said in a stern voice as the guards pulled Mala away from Lucy. "Fine.." She mumbled sadly.

"And take the other Uppercrest, he is not allowed around my baby." Dad said in a forcful tone. My heart sank. 

"N-NO! Dad you can't..." I wince in pain from my chest.

"I can and I will Linda! Take them away!" I cried as Daken left trying to get to me. "Lin! I love you!'

Then everyone's eyes grew wide in shock and Megan held me down so I couldn;t get up. I cried and didn't care any more.

" I love you too Daken!' I said weakly.


	30. Memory and love

**Heyy everyone thanks for all the reviews. **** Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 30

_Lin's POV_

Everyone looked at me in shock except for Riley. "Linda Upland…..You did not just say that!" Dad growled, I had never seen him angry before and I really didn't like it. I nodded weakly and got a little scared. Dad faced turned to anger.

'D-daddy please….I do. He saved my life.." I said weakly, His face turned very stern. "He might have but …he is dangerous. Linda you think there is good in everyone when there isn't!" Dad almost yelled and I cringed as Megan held me.

_Meg, I do love him. I fell for him before I found out who he was. Please believe me. _

I begged Meg and felt tears of pain of my heart and chest mixed fall down my cheeks. I wanted Daken..I wanted Arya, I wanted Manda and Luce to be okay.

_I believe you Lin, but I don't think its smart for you to be. _I cried harder as Dad looked at everyone then back to me.

"Linda I don't want you anywhere near him! And that's final!" In my heart I knew I loved him and I wasn't going to let him keep me away from the man I loved.

_Luce's POV_

Everything was so different when I heard someone's voice. I could have sworn I had heard it before.

"I love you baby." Those words echoed in my mind. When something clicked, my eyes closed thinking hard. When they opened again I was reliving something…

_I sat on my bed trying helplessly to read myself to sleep. Well I don't think sheet music and lyrics count as a book but It was fun to read over them. I wonder what Aunt Zandra wanted with Mom. She had been acting weird lately ever since I turned 13 she has been acting just plain freaky. Mom tells me not to worry but I can't help it. I sighed heavily and tried to distact myself._

"_LUCE! Lucy!" Mom yelled bursting through the door. I almost yelled in fear ause her eyes….they were turning black as coal . I back away from her my body shaking. _

"_Luce baby,…please come here. I don't have much time." She pleaded with me and I ran over and hugged her fighting my fear. She hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. _

"_Luce, I love you so much. Promise me you will remember that. Okay promise me always." Mom said choked with emotions, I could hear a bang at the door. _

"_Come on Mala..We have plans." Aunt Zandra hissed and I shivered in fear turning to Mom. "Mom, what happening?" I asked as my voice squeaked with fear. Mom's eyes grew wet and she kissed my forehead. _

"_Promise me Lucy! Promise you will always know I love you, you will always be an Ozian at heart. Always, never forget how special you a re to me. I love you my darling." I felt a tear run down my cheek._

"_I-I promise Mommy. I love you." She wiped the tear from my cheek and whispered. 'We will be together again my darling Lucy, I promise." Then there was nothing but black. _

_Daken's POV_

I sat sadly in my cell, they and put Mala in another. My mind still thinking about Mala and Lucy. It all seemed to make sense. Mala always seemed to be too obedient to Mom. And it always bothered me, now I knew why. She was being controlled. Oz that made me even more angry at Mom. She was heartless! I swear I will..

"D-Daken." I turned around and out of my own little world to see Lin, grasping onto the bars of the cell door, her breathes heavy from exhaustion and pain. I ran over and the cell door and grabbed her hand.

"Lin, what are you doing here? Your hurt baby go back please. " I loved that she was here but she was hurt, and needed rest. She fought tears and shook her head.

"I need to see you. I can't rest until I knew you were safe." She said with a heavy breath and she slid gently down to sit on the floor just in front of me. I took one of her hands in mine admiring the markings there and letting my other gently ran over her temple to her jaw.

"I'm fine love, Lin if your father, mother, Elphaba someone finds you here…Do you not realize how angry they will be?" she laid her free hand on my chest then took her hand to her chest wound.

"They don't have my h-heart like you do. They will just have to understand."

Only love flowed radiantly from her emerald orbs as I gently cupped her cheek staring deep into her eyes as her lips met mine between the bars.


	31. Missing Home

**Heyy Everyone I am glad you loved the last chapter. **** Hope this one is just as enjoyable. **

Chapter 31

_Kerry's POV_

I walked down the hallway towards the dungeon. Fiyero wanted me to keep an extra eye on Mala and Daken fro Elphaba and the babies sake. Elphie was very far along she was due anyday now so Fiyero was ten times more protectie than he usually was.

_Kerry you are always so protective over me. Its like you think its your job to help me. _

_Dianne, you are my best friend I will always be here for you. _

I sighed heavily, Yea I will always be there….. If I could just see her and Ollie….Ollie. Oh I missed them with all my heart. But I was needed here. I was needed to help Elphaba, Glinda and everyone here.

I entered the prison feeling the longing fro London's sweet air and the Apollo Victorian theater laying heavy on my heart but the sword on my belt weighing heavier. When I saw a scene that made me angry, Lin was sitting there, on the floor right in front of Daken's cell and was kissing him softly and sweetly. A smile was on both of their lips but I could see that Lin was in pain from her chest wound.

"LIN UPLAND!" I wouldn't dare use her full name only her parents did that. She immediately broke her kiss with Daken and turned to look at me wide eyed.

"K-Keryy…please I just…" She winced in pain from her chest. I shook my head with a sign. Just like Glinda, never giving up never listening.

"Your grace please take her back to her bed. She needs rest, I am worried about her please." Daken said very politely and I just glared at him while picking Lin up in my arms. "Come on Lin, its time to go."

"No. I want to stay with Daken.." she begged wincing in pain and I just sighed. "No Lin, you are coming with me," I turned to look at Daken.

"I won't tell Glinda or Norbert about this, but if I EVER catch that again. You will die!"

Daken only hung his head as I carried Lin away. I swear teenagers. I could hear Lin's soft whimpers as we left. In my mind they were juts like Dianne's oft cries when she was upset.

I held her closer to me, "Shhh, its okay.." I closed my eyes imagining home.

"Its okay Dianne…I am here."

_Glinda's POV_

"So do you think we will have enough people to fight them off?" Elphie asked as we looked over a map of Zandra's palace.

"Yes we should ELphie, knowing Zandra she wouldn't kill Arya and Amanda right off. She has to hold them up somewhere." I thought my head starting to hurt. Riley was asleep on the couch, at least that brought me comfort.

Elphie smiled softly at Riley and then back to me.

"I can't believe she is back Glin. I bet you are so happy." I smiled softly looking at Riley.

'At least one thing good came out of this right Elphie?' But Elphie didn't answer me, she just gasped after a minute. I turned to look at her shocked face,

"Elphie what is it!" I asked worried. Her shocked eyes stared into mine.

"My water just broke…"

_Elphaba's POV_

"Push Fae! Push!" Yero said as I gripped his hand a little too hard. I yelled as I pushed harder.

"Yero! I am!" I said gasping for breathe as sweat ran down my forehead and the back of my neck. Kerry was coming, she said she was taking care of Lin and Luce.

I felt another sharp contraction and pushed harder.

"AH! YERO!" I yelled it was the only thing that came to my mind. And I could see him smirk. "I see its head!" Oakley cheered happily.

"Here he is! He's gorgeous!" Oakley Mom cheered happily as I heard a baby's cry. I smiled in relief to hear it. Yero kissed my head.

"Fae, he's beautiful." But then I felt another contraction. I yelled in pain.

'What's wrong!" Glin asked gripping my other hand. Oakley's Mom placed my baby boy in Oakley's arms.

'Wait there;s another head. Twins!" Twins? Oh my oz I am having twins! With one final push my other baby was in Oakley's arms.

"Elphaba, a beautiful green girl." My eyes opened in shock as I looked at my babies. Tears of joy fell down my cheeks, the boy dark skinned and handsome like his father and the girl, green like me. You could see that they had to be twins, they looked similar. Yero took the girl in his arms as Oakley placed my boy in mine. I was exhausted, I wanted to sleep but seeing them was worth the lack of rest.

"Fae they are beautiful." Yero whispered as he kissed our baby girls forehead. I smiled softly,

"Y-Yero." I didn't even have to asked he smiled and fixed it to where I was holding both of them. Tears of joy filled my eyes as I looked down on them.

"Oh Elphie they are gorgeous.! What will you name them?" Glin said with joyful tears. I smiled at them, they were my ray of hope in all of this. The ray of sunshine that made everything easier. I took a look at each of them. I looked to my boy and kissed his forehead.

"Liir." I whispered his name softly, and then I turned to my baby girl. I kissed her forehead softly as I spoke her name

"Talley."


	32. They are back

**Heyy guys, thanks for all the reviews. They are really appreciated. **** I hope you like this new chapter. **

Chapter 32

_Kerry's POV_

"_Kerry? Kerry where are you?" Her voice, my best friend. I haven't heard it in so long. All I could see was black at first, like I was floating. _

"_Kerry? Kerry, Dianne and I need you. Come home." _

"_Ollie! Dianne!" I called and opened my eyes to be laying on the floor oh what I thought was a floor everything else was black except for the two light covered figures in front of me. Tears burned my eyes when I saw them Ollie and Dianne stood in front of me Dianne's cheek were tear stained. _

"_Kerry I miss you. Please come home. I need my Elphie back." I stood up quickly and tried to hug her but fell right through her I began to cry softly. _

"_Dianne, I will try. I am, I just Elphaba needs me right now. Dianne, Olli please understand." They both stared at me for a moment and Ollie smiled softly at me. _

'_Kerry, I know you will be back soon. I just miss you so much." This time he cupped my cheek and I could feel his hand. I smiled and savored his touch. Oz I miss it. Dianne smiled and walked beside me. _

"_Just hurry back Kerry we will be waiting." Dianne said happily smiling at me genuinely. Ollie turned my face to his, _

"_I love you Kerry I can't wait to see you love." And with that Ollie's lips met mine is the most passionate kissed I had ever experienced. _

"Kerry? Kerry wake up." Megan called shaking me softly awake, I opened my eyes with a soft smile. "Well that's the first time I have seen you wake up so happy like." Megan joked and I laughed softly.

'Lets just say I had a very good dream."

_Mala"s POV_

I sat quietly in my cell, just thinking and hoping that my darling Lucy was alright. She has grown up so much and is so beautiful. I couldn't have been more proud of her. She stuck and found her roots. Oz, ever when she was in the human world.

That child will never stop amazing me. Just then a loud bang from the door of the prison opened.

"Mala. There you are."

"Riley? What are you doing here?" I asked with a shaky voice. Was she going to kill me? Riley smiled softly and pulled out the keys unlocking my cell.

"I'm taking you to see Lucy. Lin is in there and I already talked it over with her. Her lips are sealed." She explained placing shackles on my wrists. "Just for a precaution." She winked and I smiled brightly.

"Riley thank you." She smiled softly, 'No problem."

Just a few minutes later she opened the door and I saw her. My precious Lucy laying there sleeping soundly with Lin laying beside her. Riley closed the door behind us and she took off my shackles. I immediately was at Lucy side. Her burns were better but they were oh so noticeable and painful looking.

I ran my hand along her cheek gently when she sighed in content and opened her eyes slowly. My eyes went wide. "Lucy. Thank oz." Lin said with weak relief. Lucy turn to Lin and kissed her head softly with a smile before returning her attention back to me. Our eyes met and I could see understanding in her eyes,

Her hand took mine in hers. "Mom? Is it you?' She asked a little more stronger than Lin's voice. I smiled and ran my finger through her hair.

"Yea baby I am here. Lucy , My darling Lucy. I missed you so much." I said feeling tears of joy build up. She smiled softly.

" I missed you mommy. I love you." She said softly. I kissed her head softly. She remembered me. It had been so long since I had felt so happy, so joyful.

"I love you too my darling."

_Lin's POV_

I smiled softly as Lucy and Mala talked. It was good to see something happy for a change. After seeing Kerry cry as she laid me back down here beside Lucy, I didn't know what to do. I felt so sad for her and everyone. Meg had come in and calmed me down and told me it would all work out. She said Dimitir would bring me something soon to cheer me up but I don't think anything could cheer me up completely.

Just then I jumped when I felt someone stroking my hair I turned around to see Riley smiling softly at me offering her open arms to me. I let her hold me as she stroked my hair.

'I know you missed them, Lin. I miss them too, they will make it. I know my baby…" Riley whispered choked with emotions. 'On the bright side Elphie had her twins. Yes she had twins." She said trying to help me. She and mom were so much alike. Just alike.

"Whats their names?' I asked sadly.

"Talley and Liir. They're very beautiful. Maybe you can go and see them soon." I only nodded and just hugged her as tight as I could without pain from my chest. "Meg will be back to start yoru healing sessions soon okay." She said noticing my pain. She was so much like Mom. Knowing my facial expressions, knowing how I fetl with just one look…just like someone else too.

"YOUR GRACE! YOUR GRACE!" Dainel burst through the door, and I gasped to see who followed him.

"MANDA!" Lucy yealped in both happiness but worry. But what scared me and Aunt Riley the most was who Manda was carrying in her arms. She looked so hurt, she had deep gashes and blood spots all over her arms and legs. I felt like I was going to break down.

"Arya!..." Riley and I both whispered in misery at the same time.


	33. Prisoner

Chapter 33

_Zandra's POV_

My hands balled into tight fists as I saw from my mystic ball the scene before me. Oh how touching how sweet!

"Ah! I can't believe they got away!" I yelled throwing a bottle across the room. I broke against the wall as Boq walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you." Boq said almost a whisper.

"No, get in here. At least I still have you loyal to me." I said with a sign just staring at Riley in anger. She always won. Always got what she wanted. She was going to pay for them getting away and Mala breaking the spell.

"Zandra do you think you can put the spell back over Mala?" Boq asked standing beside me, But I really didn't har him I was too deep in thought of how I could get back at her, at Mala too. If she had just let me teach that precious little Lucy of hers. Then Lucy might have been enough power to kill Linda once and for all. My eyes never leaving the ball, "Its possible." I whispered still deep in thought.

They all were working so hard to clean Arya's and Amanda's cuts. Amanda not near as bad as Arya's but still sever. Daniel stood near Arya with a worried look just as worried as Lin's, Lucy's or Riley's. That little traitor.

"We will win Zandra, don't second guess it. They just got lucky. I have some news for you." Boq said with his mischievous grin. I returned it.

"And what might that be?" I asked with a purr.

"Elphaba just gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The girl is green." My eyes widened and I let my grin grow wider. I looked back to the ball and look to all of them then changing the scene to see ELphaba holding the babies, one dark skin brown headed boy, I could see the strength of both his mother and father in him, then the little green girl in Elphaba's other arm. She was smiling happily at her mother. I could sense the power within her. Fieyero smiling happily beside her along with Kerry.

"Oh this will be too easy."

_Amanda;s POV_

"Ouch! Oh Ouch Luce!' I groaned as Lucy began to gently place cold clothes on my cuts. Luce sighed and continued to clean them. She made me sit beside her so she could. She was still weak from the burns. Oz they looked so painful worse than mine.

"I'm sorry Manda, but this has to be cleaned." She said finishing cleaning and beginning to wrap up the worst cuts.

"I am so glad you are okay Manda, I don't know what I do if I had lost my best friend." She said holding back tears. I sighed and looked at Arya who was still out cold, Lin sat beside her sadly crying as Meg tried to comfort her. As Riley helped Dimitri clean up her cuts. I looked back at Luce saddened.

"I would have never left you. You will never loose me Luce." She smiled softly and gripped my hand. I hung my head, I had failed protecting Arya. Here I was her guardian and look where she was. I felt Lucy's hand on my face. She lifted my head so I could look into her eyes.

"You did the best you could Manda. Don't worry Arya will be okay. You have my word Manda." I nodded softly, it was good to have her back around me. It was like hope for me.

_Kerry's POV_

"Are you sure you want to do this Elphie. I mean you should probably rest." I said with worry. But I could feel her certainty.

"Yea Kerry I am sure. I want to get some fresh air, and Talley and Liir need it too." She said in a serious tone. I sighed and nodded, I opened the secret door to the underground. We walked out from safety and into the fresh air. I had to admit it felt good to have the soft breeze on my skin. But I had my hand gripped to the handle of my sword. Talley and Liir seemed to really be enjoying themselves. They couldn't stop laughing and smiling. And I could feel the bliss in Elphaba growing. I couldn't help but smile. Those two were a big prize of hope for Elphaba and Fiyero that there was a brighter future after this war was over.

Just then I felt tensed all of a sudden. I felt like we were being watched. I gripped my handle tighter. _Elphaba. Stay close I have a bad feeling. _

_Okay Kerry lets head back. _I nodded and she walked right beside me, the feeling building and growing. What was happening cause I didn't like it.

I got my answer, I heard a gasp come from Elphaba. I turned quickly to see a small dart in her leg. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed a hold of her and the babies. We fell to the ground but I broke the fall. I yanked the dart out quickly, Elphaba's eyes were closed and I started to panic.

'Elphie!" I turned around in anger, when I heard someone laughing.

"Well Well, the great Witch of the West seems weaker than I remember." I growled and saw Zandra standing there in all her dark magic glory. The babies cried softly.

"What did you do!" I hissed and she just smirked.

"Just a simple knock out dart my dear. Don't worry. I just came to pick up the babies and leave. Or the girl Talley will be just fine." She grinned wider. I gritted my teeth and yanked out my sword.

"You wont touch them!" she laughed harder.

"Well what would you be willing to give up to keep them safe?" She said sarcastically. I gripped the sword and looked back at ELphaba. Talley and Liir. Was I willing…Yes.

"I will make you a deal. You leave Elphaba alone and the babies…and…."

"And?"

"I will be your prisoner." Her smirk widened.

"Well now I can't have Elphaba knowing your gone. But of course the magic in that dart makes her loose her memory of the last 15 minutes you two have been walking." I looked at Elphaba saddened and placed her against the door of the Underground.

"Can I say goodbye?" She nodded slowly. I kissed Talley's and Liir's head.

"Be strong for your mommy. She needs you." I whispered and placed my sword down beside them. With wet eyes I stood up and walked over to Zandra.

"I am your prisoner." I said my head hung low. "Very well, you will make a fine prize." I raised my head to stare at her for a moment, unsure of what she meant but then she laughed and she shot her purple magic at me. It engulfing my whole body. Taking me over quickly.

_Elphie I'm sorry please tell Ollie I love him. _

_Zandra's POV_

I laughed harder as the magic took her and covered her. The grip of it was too strong for her to fight. Then the magic slowly came back to my necklace. It glowing brightly with Kerry weakly inside. The plan worked.

I had my slave. And No one would know that their precious Kerry Ellis was all mine.


	34. A sense of belonging

**Heyy everyone thanks for all the reviews. **** Enjoy the next chapter.**

_Riley's POV_

I cried softly gripping my baby's hand as she laid on the bed still knocked out. They had oxygen tubes through her nose and some iv's in her arms. It broke my heart just to look at her.

"My poor baby…." I whispered running my hands through her hair softly. What I wouldn't give to see her eyes open. To see her smile.

"Riles.." I felt Glinny put her hand on my shoulder gently. I turned and looked at her sadly. She sighed and looked at me with kind eyes,

"How about we try and get your mind off things. Lets go check on Lin then maybe head to the work out room okay?' I bit my lip and looked back at Arya. I couldn't just leave her alone, not while she's hurt. "I will watch after her my lady." Daniel said with a bow.

"Yes and I will be here to check her IV's and everything." Dimitri said with a trusting nod." I had only been here for a few days and yet everyone was so trusting and ready to help. I smiled softly at him, then I kissed Aya's forehead.

'I will be back soon my darling." I whispered before letting Glinny lead me out of the room and towards Lin's.

My hand went to my wedding band. Oz why was he gone. He couldn't be gone….Damion. The love of my life. Gone…forever. Arya would never see her father.. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Riles, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you. I wish I could bring Damion back." I sighed and hugged her as we walked.

"Its okay Glinny, you didn't know. I will make it. He's always here with me. No matter what.." I said trying to cheer myself up. She hugged me tighter.

"Yes he is and he loved you so much." Glinny said with a soft smile as we walked into Lin's room. She laid there humming to her self playing with some fire and water. Bending them to twirl around the other. It actually looked really pretty.

"Well well, Looks like she's more talented than you Glinny." I joked with a smile and Glinda hit me playfully.

"Oh Riles, that's not possible." Lin smiled at us.

"Hey Mom, Hey Aunt Riley. Check it out. I can actually get fire to bend easier if I use another element." She smiled brightly at us and I couldn't help but see Glinny when I looked at her. So easily amused so happy when she got something right. It made me smile.

"Yes honey that is really great! I'm proud." Glinny said walking over and kissing Lin on the head. I smiled and sat down beside her.

'That's amazing Lin." She smiled at me.

"Thanks. I was learning it to show Arya when she wakes up, I know she would think its cool." I sighed , Lin really was hopeful. She just was so sure Arya was going to be okay. Why can't I be that way, She was Glinny made over.

"Okay honey, I think that's enough practice. You need to rest. Okay." Lin groaned and fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling. I smiled, Yea just like Glinny.

"Mom I'm fine. Megan just did my healing session. Can I please go for a walk?" Lin begged and Glin shook her head.

"No baby, I'm sorry your hurt still. I want you to get as much rest as possible before you start learning more magic." She sighed and I knew that sigh. It wasn't a sigh of she hated having to rest, it was a sigh like a longing for someone. I looked at Glin and she sighed knowing just what her daughter was hinting at.

_Glinny come one.._

_No Riles No._

"Hey Glin, Um, Elphaba needs you. She walked outside for a minute with the babies and needs an energy spell." Oakley said poking her head inside. Glinny sighed and hugged Lin.

'Be right back baby. Promise okay. Riles will stay here with you." Lin nodded before Glinny took off with Oakley. I smiled and moved beside Lin.

"She's just trying to do what best for you, you know baby." Lin nodded,

"I know Aunt Riley, but…I miss him…" She said holding back tears. I stroked her hair softly admiring her marks.

"Come with me." I said getting up out of the bed. Lin sat up and looked at me. "Where?" She asked. I smiled and picked her up. "You'll see, and you are resting, Your not walking so your mom cant say anything." Lin laughed and I lead her down to the prison.

_Daken's POV_

I sat there sadly in my cell. Oz please let me just hear her voice. Know she is okay and resting. I sighed and hit my head softly against the wall. I heard a click of the door opening to this part of the prison. Please don't let it be someone to rant at me. I closed my eyes just imagining her face. Her sweet eyes.

"Daken!" Her voice…My eyes shot open and I saw her.. Oz there she was. Riley was holding her as she unlocked the door. When she got it open she sat Lin down as I ran over to her.

I stared into her eyes and ran my fingers through her hair. "Lin.." She smiled in delight and her lips met mine. Oz I missed her so much.

After a few minutes I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead to hers .

"Daken..I missed you." She whispered and I smiled staring into her eyes.

"I missed you too. Thank you Your highness." I whispered and just held Lin close, enjoying her presence.

_Riley's POV_

I smiled enjoying seeing Lin and Daken kiss. "Its no trouble you two." Wow..it was just like me and Damion. My fingers begin to play with my wedding ring happily.

_I love you my Damion. We will be together again. Our love will live on forever. _

_Amanda's POV_

I sighed as I watched Megan, and Nessa work on their elements. They were amazing.

"Wow…Manda can you believe they can do that?" Luce asked in amazement, Her burns were better but so noticeable. At least she wasn't as weak as she was she could walk around and stuff now. Mala was sent back to her cell but Lucy was grateful she go to see her. I nodded,

"Its amazing.." I was so jealous. Meg was one of the best guardians. She was trained and amazing. Jen a great guardian now living in the Uplands, Kerry excellent guardian very good with a sword. While me….I was me. No training no nothing. I had to take on being Arya's guardian so suddenly. I had taught myself what I thought I needed to know. And look where it got me. I wanted to be as good as them.

'Hey Manda come here." Mega said with a smile. I grinned and Luce pushed me to go to her.

'Yea what is it?" Meg grinned and she commanded her water to swirl around my body. I smiled in awe. Nessa smiled,

"We have something for you." I was too distracted by Meg's bending to pay attention to Nessa. Megan brought down the water and as if by magic there was a beautiful gold handled sword i. Mixed with emerald lining in Nessa's hands. My eyes went wide as Meg handed the sword to me from Nessa. She grinned.

"Never think you aren't a good guardian. Guardians here aren't made they are choosen." I smiled and took the sword in my hand. It was a perfect fit. Mge and Nessa brought their elements to their hands.

"Bring Manda." I grinned at Luce then I got in a stance that I felt so natural in.

"You asked for it." In my heart Megan's words made me feel a sense of belonging as I fought with her and Nessa. I was a good guardian and this was what I was born to do.


	35. She isn't safe

Lin's POV

Daken rocked me gently as we sat in the cell. Aunt Riley had went to the door to watch out for us.

"Daken i don't want to go back. I just want to stay here with you." I whined clinging to him. He sighed and stroked my hair while kissing my mark details softly. I sighed in delight as my skin grew goose bumps from his touch. I never wanted to leave him. We were one. That's what Mom and them didn't get. He was Dark I was light. We completely each other. We couldn't survive without the other.

"I know love, my Lindy...I love you my angel of light." I couldn't help but smile. "And I love you my Prince" I whispered and he kissed me tenderly.

"Lin I'm sorry but we need to get you back." I whimpered at the sound of Aunt Riley's voice. I looked at Daken with pleading eyes. He sighed and took something off his neck. In his hand he held a golden rose charm with Purple all through it.

"Oh Daken.." He hooked the charm to the cent of my necklace

"I will always be with you." He whispered before kissing me again.

'And I with you." I whispered kissing him back before Aunt Riley lifted me up to take me back to rest. I took one last lok at the love of my life as I gripped the new charm I had on my neck.

My most valued treasure, owned my heart.

_Jen's POV_

I sighed looking out over the Uplands. I missed everyone. I wonder if they were safe? If they were okay.

"They will be okay love." I felt Zack's gentle arms go around my waist and his head on my shoulder. Relaxing e instantly. "I hope your right Zack. I just have a feeling." I said kissing his cheek. He pulled me closer. "Who is the feeling about. Is it Lin?" I shook my head

"Elphaba?" I shook my head

"Megan? Or Glin?" Nothing

"Kerry?" Suddenly an Icy cold feeling dropped through my stomach.

"Its Kerry…" I whispered and looked out the window. Zack held me tighter.

"Maybe your just missing them a lot baby. Don't worry we will go and see them soon I promise." He kissed me gently and I felt relieved. But deep down I didn't know what it was but why didn't I feel like Kerry was alright

_Kerry? Kerry are you alright?_

Nothing.. Just darkness and silence. I tried harder to contact her but I couldn't do it. Something was blocking me. This wasn't good. 'Zack can we go to the underground now. I-I really want to see Lin." Zack just simply smiled and kissed me passionately.

"Of course my darling." I moaned in the kiss and kissed him deeply.

"Just as soon as I make you mine my love." He whispered in my ear and I moaned louder. 'Please…"

_Glinda's POV_

"Okay Elphie, How are you feeling?' I asked as I finished an energy spell for her. She sighed with a smile holding Talley while Fiyero held Liir.

"Much better thanks Glin. Thanks" I smiled but what Riles had asked me earlier was still in my mind. Why did she think it was good for Lin to like that Uppercrest' boy? But Norbert is from earth so what's the difference with Lin and that boy Daken. But this is a completely different situation. Urgh!

"Glin, are you okay? You look deep in thought which you hardly ever are." Elphie said with worry. I sighed and looked at my hands.

"I was just thinking about how Lin thinks she loves that Daken Uppercrest. I don't trust him Elphie." Fiyero looked at Elphie and she just looked at me pondering on.

'Honestly Glin, I cant really give you the best advice with this. You told Lin to follow her heart and right now her heart is saying that daken is the one. Now it may change it may not. But you never know. He did save her life back there But on my part I don't trust him but your sister does."

OH! Why did Elphie always have to be so Neutral! I sighed and began to pace. Talley began to giggled and play with Elphie's hair. The light in Elphie's eyes had never been brighter.

"My baby girl…" She whispered and then Talley's little eyes met mine and for a moment I thought I heard a young voice.

_Kerry, isn't safe. _


	36. Vision

**Heyy here's the newest chapter. Yay two days in a row. WOO! **

Chapter 36

_Lin's POV_

Aunt Riley sat me down gently back on my bed. She smiled softly and kissed my head. "You look tired, honey. Why don't you rest some." I was about to protest but my body just seemed to just scream Sleep, rest…it sounds too wonderful. And like that I was out.

"Night Lin." Riley's whispered softly.

"_Excellent, everything is going according to plan." Her voice was like a sudden jolt of panic to my heart. Zandra stood there just a few feet from me. In all black and red, her eyes burning with the dark magic within her. Boq walked up to her side, I could still see some pieces of tin impended on his skin._

"_Do you seriously think that this will work I mean really?" Boq asked curiously. Zandra only laughed and I shuttered, only then to notice that I was dressed in complete white dress. What the Oz?_

"_You need to see this Lindy…" I looked to my right to see a girl, she was my age. Her hair was long and black with tints of red in it. Her eyes a soft muddy brown, but her skin is what gave her away. Her skin was as green as emerald. My eyes went wide. _

"_T-talley?" She covered my mouth hushing me from talking. _

"_Look, this is just a magical older version of myself that I conjured up. But you need to be quiet okay Lindy." Her voice was just like Elphie's. Just maybe a tad deeper. I simply nodded and looked back at Zandra. _

'_I am sure this will work. They will do anything to protect one of their own. You should know that Boq." Wait protect one of their own? What did she mean by… I looked at Talley with worry. She sighed sadly. Okay was that a bad thing? I turned my attention back to Boq and Zandra. When Zandra turned around I noticed something. The necklace around her neck. It glowed. _

"_W-why is it glowing?" I asked just above a whisper nervously and Talley nudged my arm. _

'_Listen" she whispered, 'Look closer" I sighed and looked at the necklaces closely. I didn't seen anything special about it besides it glow. _

"_Closer.." Talley whispered and I did. Checking every detail. Wait is something moving in that necklace. I squinted my eyes to looked closer. I pushed back a gasp. A blonde woman's worried and fear filled face appeared. Her hands against the crystal of the necklace. Tears immediately filled my eyes. _

"_No…Kerry…She cant be in there.." My voice was choked with emotion and skakey. Kerry beat her fist against the crystal. I couldn't hear her but I could make out the words. _

_Help me Lin please help me. The dark magic is doing something to me. _

"_She needs you." Talley whispered. _

'KERRY!" I screamed. "Whoa…Lin darling?' I looked around to see Mom beside me on the edge of my bed.. I cried and threw my arms around her. I clinged to her, I couldn't get Kerry's face out of my mind. It hurt me to see it, to even think it. She was like one of my greatest friends and we were family.

"m-mom…vision..Kerry …" I choked out the words and cried harder. Mom tensed up and held me closer. "Shh its okay, we will get her back..I promise.."

_Nessa's POV_

Wow Amanda was getting good with this. Megan and I were really enjoying ourselves fighting against her. I shot a fire whip at her and she easily dodged, "Is that all you got?" Megan asked and went full power on her and she dodged and fought easily.

Amanda was a natural born guardian. There was o doubt about it. Suddenly Megan gasped and dropped the water. Her body shook.

"Meg what's wrong!" I asked with worry. She shook her head quickly.

"Lin..Kerry. Lin had a vision. We need to go now!" She almost shouted before running off. Amanda and I shared a glance and we ran off after her. What had Lin seen?


	37. Seeing things

Chapter 37

_Kerry's POV_

I banged my fists against the glass. I had to get out of here. I felt weak and like the magic seemed to have a hold on me. 'Let me out! Please let me go!" I yelled but found my voice horse and weak. Tears ran down my cheeks as I thought of Elphaba, Lin, Meg, ….Dianne, Ollie. Oz I had to get out of here. I needed Ollie. His face, his touch , his warm arms around me.

"You can think and fight all you want. But you are never getting out. We had a deal, Elphaba and her children stay safe as long as you are my prisoner." Zandra hissed and the dark magic made feel weaker. She was right but I couldn't do this much longer. I couldn't watch something bad happen.

"You know I think its time I carried out with part two of my plan." Zandra purred and I found myself scream in pain as the dark magic flowed into me. It was like lighting being shot into you. It was so painful. I fell to the ground hearing Zandra's voice, the world becoming black around me.

"Your friends will die at your hand."

_Lucy's POV_

I walked quietly down to the my mom's cell. Manda had told me they would check on Lin but she wanted me to check on Mom and Daken.

Mom's face immediately lit up when she saw me and she rushed to the bars holding out her hand. I smiled and took it happily. "Oh my Lucy, I missed you baby. How are you feeling?' She asked concerned. I smiled,

'Yes Mom, they are better. Megan is healing them very fast." To be honest she was but that didn't stop them from stinging or burning deep when someone touched them or hit them. She gripped me hand and I couldn't help but smile more. My memory had almost completely come back. I remember everything we used to do. From Mom teaching me some basic magic to all the sword training we did together. And sadly that fearful night I had to leave. Along with everything that happened after it. I wanted to get my aunt Zandra for what she had done to my mother.

"I'm so glad you are okay baby. I was so worried." I gripped her hand.

"I'm glad you are okay too Mom. I love you." She pulled my hand to her hear and her other hand ran through my hair.

"And I love you baby. More than anything. Its going to be okay. We will make it. Your aunt wont get away with what she has done." I nodded,

"I hope your right Mom."

_Dimtir's POV_

Norbert, Fiyero and I looked over our plans with Jacob. "Okay so we will have some troops circle the palace and take out the guards as The witches will lead the way through to get to Zandra and Boq. Takin control and us claiming victory." Jacob went over the plan.

"The only problem Jacob is I don't want Lin or Glinda hurt at all. I want to lower that risk as much as possible." Norbert said with concern.

"I also want to make sure Elphaba rests and doesn't get involved. She just had twins. I am not risking anything. " Fiyero agreed.

Jacob nodded, "Yes I understand. Don't worry my friends. The underground is the safest they can be for now. We will figure out a good safe way." I sighed and leaned against the wall. I wish there was a way we could just end this war. I wish Meg and I could just rest in a cottage and have children. I wish I could give that to her.

Then out of the corner of my eyes, I see someone…or something. Dark, dark pruple and red eyes. I turned around and saw it was gone. What was that?

_Daniel's POV_

I sighed and sat there watching over Arya. Oz knows how Sir Dimtiri trusted me enough to be left alone with her. I don't see how? I almost raped her…..and for what? Nothing. Was I though stupid? I walked up to her side and looked over her beautiful face…wait beautiful?

Did I think Arya was beautiful? I looked her again and smiled softly. Just her face brought warmth to my heart. Imagine her voice….Wait what am I saying!

You're an ex guard of Mala…she's the future ruler of Gillikin. I sighed, A very beautiful one too.

Urgh I hated this. I was never good at figuring out my feelings that I have never experienced. What had lead me to think this was towards her….then it hit me.

Her eyes…when I saw her eyes I had stopped and put under her spell, those wondrous eyes were unlike anything I had ever seen, like the door to her heart and soul, that only a certain person could unlock.

Maybe I could be the one to unlock that door.


	38. Not holding back

Chapter 38

_Daniel's POV_

I had enjoyed this, just staying at Arya as she slept. She was like a hevanly angel awaiting true loves kiss. I grinned, You're a sap Daniel. Then I heard someone come in. I turned to see Linda come in with a ssigh, "Hey Damiel…how is she doin?" I smiled at her and bowd.

'She has been the same Your grace, But I am sure she will pull through. She is strong." Lin nodded and sighed walking up to Arya. She grabbed her hand.

'Arya, Please wake up soon. I need you sis." That made my heart ache. She looked so desperate without Arya. Like she was really her sister.

"Your grace I'm sure she will make it." I said trying to comfort the the best way I knew how. She gripped Arya's hand tight, I looked at her hand to se the fire like Marking on her hand cover Arya's.

There was no doubt in my mind then, Arya and Lin weren't just cousins, they were sisters. Through think and thin they would stay sisters.

Lin gasped and I turned my attention the the black form forming at oen end of the room. I pulled out my sword and I stood in front of them. What was going on!

What ever It was I was ready to protect them.

_Lin's POV  
_

I thought my heart would crack when out of the blackness came out a woman. Her hair that was once blonde that fell to her mid back was now dark black. Her face was now pale and a shade of darkenss surrounded her. Her eyes….oz.. They sent fear through me. Her once blue eyes were now a dark shade of purple with red pupils.

'K-Kerry.." I choked out in fear. No that wasn't here it couldn't be. What had Zandra down to her.

She turned to me and smirked, 'Hello Linda..but Kerry is no more." I gasped and shivered btu I had to keep Arya safe. I moved and stood in front of her.

"You. Will. Leave." I said hididng my fear.

She only laugh, it wasn't Kerry. And that scared me even more. "Kerry is gone, nothings holding me back. You're a dead girl Linda Upland." I let my wand appear in my hand.

"Bring it Zandra."

**I know short chapter after 2 days. Sorry But I have projects I need to start working on. But I hope you like this chapter. **


	39. We're here

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock**

Chapter 39

_Megan's POV_

We all sat there in the meeting hall, trying to figure out Lin's vision. Dimtir's hand ran up and down my arms as he stood behind me trying to calm me down. But I couldn't shake it.

"Okay so Kerry is definitely being held by Zandra the question is how did Zandra pull that off?" Glinda said with concern and anger. Norbert stood beside her gripping her hand.

"Its all my fault…" Elphie said as she and Fieryo walked in with the babies. We all looked at her.

"how is it your fault ELphaba?' Dimtir asked with curiosity. Elphaba sighed,

"Zandra put a spell on me to keep me from remembering. Kerry is gone because of me…" Fiyero hugged her tight.

"No Love you didn't know. Its okay." Elphaba only sighed. Suddenly I felt my whole body tense up and My eyes roll in the back of my head. Dimtir caught me but I saw something. A darker Kerry…Lin with her wand…NO! ….Lin's death. I woke back up with a gasp fro breathe.

"Meg? Love what did you see?" Dimitri asked brushing my hair away from my face. Tears filled my eyes and I held onto him tightly.

"Lin…Arya..their in danger." I managaed to choke out. And Glinda and Riley bolted out of the room along with Nessa not too far behind. I took one glance at Dimitri and we both ran out after them.

"Meg, where are they?" Glinda shouted in panic. "Arya's room! We have to hurry!" I said running as fast as my legs would take me. Riley yanked out her sword as we made it to the door.

"Ready?"

_Lin's POV_

I gripped my wand tightly as Kerry;s no Zandra's lips twisted into a grin that would make probably anyone run for their lives. I was so tempted to but Ayra, I had to make sure she was safe. As much as I didn't want to I had to.

Then it began, Daniel jumped for force at her, his sword out but it didn't do any good. Zandra hit him and flung him against the wall. Knocking him out cold.

"Daniel!" I gripped the wand and felt a tear fall as I shot fire at her. I wasn't going to use my wand just yet. But the fire was soon gone with just a flick of Zandra's wrist.

"Foolish girl! You honestly think some little fire is going to stop me. My magic can conquer your pathetic elements." She growled and shot some dark magic at me. I jumped out of the way, but I winced, My chest wound. Great! No I cant get weak not now!

Zandra laughed manically, "Oh you poor witch. Is your chest hurting you." She asked sarcastically. I winced and gripped my wand.

"You are going to get it!" I twirled myself around and shot a mixture of fire and water at her. Opposites always work better for me. But they were no good, she shot them away with just a bit more effort.

Crap!

Zandra began to walk towards us. I stood in front of Arya. She wasn't getting to my cousin. This only made her laugh harder. Her purple and red eyes making me shiver as they met mine.

"You are pathetic Linda. You think you can stop me?" I gritted my teeth. "I don't think Zandra, I know I can." I hissed and shot the lgith from my wand at fullest blast I could make with the pain in my chest . The light hit her and sent her against the wall but…no damage what so ever.

"Is that all you got, Oh that's right." She lifted her hand at me and I felt weaker. Pain..my chest. I gripped the wand, and my other hand was on my chest,. Zandra laughed.

"Oh you poor baby.."

"STOP IT!' I turned to see Mom and every burst in. My wand vanished as Manda pulled me into her arms.

"M-Manda.."

"Shh Lin we're." I heard Zandra laugh. "Wonderful I get to kill you all at once."

I heard Elphie gasp. "K-kerry no..It cant be.."


	40. it begins

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the incrediable reviews. **** Glad you liked the last chapter. And sadly we only have about maybe 3 or 4 more chapters left of Underground. But Ihope theses last ones are the best. Enjoy!**

Chapter 40

_Elphaba's POV_

No this wasn't happening. This couldn't be Kerry. My body shook softly when I saw there was no more of the sapphire blue in Kerry's eyes. Nothing but darkness. She laughed even more when she saw me.

"Oh what Miss Elphaba, shocked that your guardian has been lost?" My anger flared, thank oz I had left the babies back in my room safe with Oakley.

"Where's Kerry! Tell. Me. Now!" I growled feeling my elements magic tingle my finger tips. She only smirked,

"Wouldn't you like to know. She's mine." My hands went into fists and I felt the earth shake a bit around me.

'Temper Temper temper, Miss Elphaba." She whirled around and shot magic at me.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered in fear. In one quick move a boulder shot out of the ground and blocked her shot.

"So I see you are with your element now, It still wont help any of you. Especially her!" Kerry pointed at Arya who was still out cold. Riley stepped out sword held tight.

"You ever think about touching her and you will Die!" Riley hissed staring daggers at Kerry.

"You think, I'm just talking about your precious Arya? " she raised her hand and Lin began to whimper in pain. An evil look grew on her face.

"I have the power to kill your precious Lin at my own command." Manda held Lin as Megan begin to perform a quick healing spell.

"Leave my daughter alone! I don't care who you are!" Glinda yelled and shot a powerful blow at Kerry. Kerry just simply dodged. "Temper temper."

Then something snapped in Riley, she yelled and charged at Kerry, pulling off moves with that sword that could wipe all of us. Even with magic. Kerry was shocked and dodged most of her attacks. But Riley kicked her in gut and sent her against the wall. Riley was instantly there the blades tip at Kerry's neck.

"Try anything and you will die at my hand." Kerry only laughed harder.

"Please." With a simple chant we were all outside of the underground in the heart fo the forest. Everyone except for Arya and Daniel.

_Glinda's POV_

Norbert pushed me behind him, as Kerry began to step closer to us.

'Oh No no, Just witches against witches. No protective husbands allowed." But Nobert didn't budge. Kerry sighed, "Fine then the hard way." She shot her magic and threw Nor, Fiyero Dimitri and Rye across the forest.

"NO!" I yelled in panic. Manda gripped Lin tighter as Kerry created a dorm of dark magic around us.

"No one can safe the Witches now." Then the battle began.

_Arya's POV_

_Oh my head….where am I. I haven't seen anything but darkness. I looked around and nothing, just eternal blackness. And it scared me , it completely terrified me. I remember hearing Mom's voice. And Lin's. I remember calling for them, but one voice outdid all of them. A voice that always comforted me here. _

_Daniel. _

_Why did it, that scared me even more. He tried to rape me and hurt me. And here I am thinking that his voice is comforting. Urgh! What was wrong with me! Mom I need you! I need you more than anything! _

'_Shh, Arya, its okay. Your safe. Lin and everyone is handling Zandra. Just…please wake up soon." _

_Daniel, him again! And yet my heart relaxed and seemed to turn into this peaceful beat. I felt something then/ Someone's hand going through my hair. Oz it was so relaxing. NO! I need to figure out where I am and what's going on…..Question is…How do you get out of something, you don't even know what the something is. _


	41. Nessa

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I have been extremely busy this week. But I hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

Chapter 41

_Elphaba's POV_

I was out of breathe, my energy leaving with each strike I threw. Just having twins and getting your element back wasn't a good thing to do just before a fight. Riley dodged another on of Kerry's bolts. Did she ever run out of energy with using such magic? If anything it would hurt her, with it flowing through her veins like it was. There had to be something to her to where she could with stand all that dark magic .

I jumped and turned my head to see Kerry getting ready to shoot Lin and Amanda. Glinda was in front of them and I knew if no one stopped Glinda she would be hit. I brought up a stone wall and it circled them. Preventing her from breaking through to them. Kerry's deep purple and red eyes landed on me and she smirked.

"Oh How brave Miss Elphaba. Protecting yoru friends. How noble." I glared at her when I heard Glinda.

"Elphie! No please be okay!" She was shooting air trying to break my wall but it was too strong. Kerry smirked even more.

"It's a shame that Glinda wont be able to see you in pain. Oh well." I glared at her, ready to fight even though my body screamed No. I stood tall though. "You wont win this battle. Nothing can stop me from hurting you . Your not Kerry, I know dark magic very well." She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh do you? Well …" Then my worst fear came true. She turned and shot a bolt of dark magic right at…No…"NESSA!" the bolt hit her leg and she screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.

"NO NESSA!" I ran over to her and bent down beside her. Kerry only laughed.

"Nessa! Nessa, I'm so sorry. " I said fighting tears as she winced in pain. "Elph..aba.." I cried softly holding her tight. "NESSA!" I turned to hear Rye scream in anger, his eyes blazing with fury towards Kerry.

"There's nothing no one can do now. The Witches of Oz have failed." She walked towards us and pointed a finger at us as it began to glow. "Your finished West and East." I gripped Nessa tight readying for a blow.

Then out of no where there is a blast of green lighting. I gripped Nessa tighter as she screamed. The wall fell from Lin, Glinda, Amanda and Megan.

I looked up and saw the dome break and two young people walk in. They looked about Lin's age and at first I didn't notice anything familiar about them until I got a look at the girls skin. Emerald green..just like mine.


	42. Liir and Talley

**Another update. **** And Im sorry to say but I will be gone for four days, so I wont be able to update I will update tomarrow though before I go. **** Enjoy!**

Chapter 42

_Elphaba's POV_

The girl looked at me and her and the boy just smiled so loving at me. "Hi Mom.." With those words my heart just shot up and I couldn't believe it they were there standing right in front of me…my babies..my kids.

Talley and Liir. Both beautiful and strong. I felt my heart might leap out of my heart from joy. Talley smiled at me so brightly. I saw something on her neck. A small black mark that looked even more beautiful against her emerald skin.

My mind couldn't believe it. My babies, right there in front of me. Beautiful, strong, healthy and powerful. It was a dream come true.

"H-How..?" Kerry's voice was in complete shock just as mine. But I was speechless, only way you could tell what I was thinking by the tears of joy in my eyes.

"Talley. Liir." Lin whispered happily. Liir turned his head and nodded at Lin with a bright protective smile. He was his father made over. There was no doubt in my mind. Liir turned to Kerry in all seriousness and strength.

"When out mother need us we will be there." My eyes widened in happiness. I don't see how they managed it. To grow up that fast..wait are they stuck that way?

"I used my magic to allow our thoughts and feelings to take form. This is us when we are older but this isn't us in physical form." Talley explained with a bright cunning smile. Just like me..smart and clever.

"Well, hate to ruin the moment but No one is getting in my way especially some little babies of a Witch." Kerry hissed and began to charge at them with a long purple dark dagger appeared in her hand. My heart tugged in worry, no not them!. But Liir brought out a sword and charged right at her with a grin. Talley ran over to me and Nessa.

"Aunt Nessa…" She looked at Nessa dead in the eyes and nodded.

"Its time." Nessa only nodded, Wait what were they talking about. I looked at Nessa then to Talley. "What do you mean!" Talley only opened the dome for Rye to run in and sprint over to us and pick Nessa up. Their eyes never leaving each other.

"I'm sorry Elphaba..I will be back." She whispered never looking away from Rye's eyes. I looked at her worried what was going on! Talley grabbed my arm as I watched in horror as Rye sighed and picked Nessa completely off the ground, Nessa looked to Amanda and said,

"My Fire, my power, my title. I give to a guardian who is worthy to wield it." Nessa lifted her hand and Manda's mark on her wrist turned bright scarlet, her eyes growing warmer. Amanda bowed her head in respect. My eyes grew more wet as Nessa took one last look at me before Rye turned fast on his heels and ran with her out of the dome and through the forest away from the Underground.

"Nessa!" I yelled in sadness. "Mom, she needs to go. Let her go."

Nessa….why? My attention was turned back to Liir who was holding Kerry off with not much effort. And I could see that She was getting very frustrated about it.

"URGH You stupid brat!" She backed away, her eyes growing more red as they landed on Lin.

Oh no.

_Lin's POV  
_

My eyes widened as Manda and Megan's embraces on me tightened. "Well, if I cant seem to hurt Your children Miss Elphaba, I will just have to settle for Glinda's girl." She raised her hand I cried in pain, My chest. It burned, it tightened in pain.

"Stop! STOP LEAVE MY LIN ALONE!" Mom stood, anger glowing off of her as she stepped and began attacking Kerry with whirlwinds, slices of air, knocking Kerry to the ground, not allowing her to get up.

"Its okay Lindy, I'm here. Its going to be okay." My eyes closed in pain, when I heard Talley's soft calm voice. I felt her hand being placed on my chest wound and some relief came to it but the burning just grew.

"Talley.."

"I know Lindy, I know." She said with a sigh.

"Mom, I'm loosing power. I'll explain later but I-I can't fully heal Lindy…as much as I want to. I cant Zandra has a spell on her. I'm so sorry." What what did she mean she couldn't heal me! What was wrong with me. Talley looked to me with sadness and grabbed my hand.

"I will be okay, We will find a way. I"ll always be here Lindy. Always." She gripped my hand tighter before turning back to Elphie. Elphie hugged her tight.

"You are just a few weeks old and I am already so proud to call you my daughter and son." She whispered on the verge of more tears. I looked back at Liir, who had just thrown Zandra against her own dome and it shattered at the hit of her body against it. She growled as Liir lifted his hand towards her. Her eyes turned to Kerrys bright blue color and he said, "Kerry speak hurry." She looked at all of us. Her eyes showing heart brake.

"I'm sorry..I love you all. Tell Ollie and Dianne I love them too." And just a second later before we could reply the purple and red had returned to her eyes.

"YOU think that is over! Well guess what I still have your Kerry! And soon," She smirked at me and Megan hugged me tight. "She will be mine." And with that Zandra vanished but her dark magic still lingered.

Megan gripped me tighter, "Nothing is going to happen to you Lin. I promise. " I nodded and hugged her tighter.

Liir walked over to us and hugged Elphaba. "Its okay Mom, You guys will always be safe." Elphaba smiled brightly and she hugged him tight.

"Just like your father." Fiyero grinned from ear to ear and hugged both Talley and Liir. "I love you both so much." Talley and Lirr smiled,

"and we love you both so much." Liir grabbed Talley's hand. "Its time to go Talley." Her face fell, and nodded with a sigh.

"We love you all." And with that they both vanished. Dad embraced Mom kissing her tenderly. "Thank oz." Mom whispered. Fiyero held Elphie and she smiled,

"My babies are too wonderful."

I sighed, I missed Talley already. And there was no relief in my heart. How come I had the feeling this was only the beginning.


	43. the Angel

**Heyy everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. That chapter is all thanks to Redheaded Witch! And Talley is her character so she is the best for letting me barrow her. **

Chapter 43

_Megan's POV_

We all headed back to the Underground, our hearts heavy for Nessa and Rye. Why did they leave? Where did they go? Manda walked beside me while Dimitri was on my other side, his arm wrapped around me. While Nor was carried Lin in his arms while Glin had her arm locked within one of his. Their eyes moist worried sick for their baby girl. What had Zandra done to her, what spell had she performed to hurt Lin so much. It hurt me to feel what she was feeling right now. She felt so useless, so unwanted, and so guilty. But she hadn't done anything.

_Lin please, don't feel this way. Your going to be okay. Kerry and Arya will too. We will make it through this I know we will._

Lin only just sighed and nodded. I hated to see her this way and I don't think anyone else liked it too much either. Norbert pulled her closer to him and she gladly snuggled closer to him.

"I don't understand…why is my mark..?" Manda said completely confused and stared at her now scarlet mark. Riley put her arm around her shoulders.

"Nessa, gave you her element Manda. You control fire." Manda's eyes went wide.

"B-But I don't deserve.."

"She believed you deserved it and that was good enough for us all." Riley said smiling softly. To be honest that was the first time I had seen Riley smile in a great while. She must have not been focusing on Arya. I saw Glin smile softly when she saw Riley smile. I think it was contagious or something for them.

"Meg, I love you." Dimitri whispered in my ear before he kissed my neck softly. I smiled in bliss. "And I love you." I whispered back and kissed him softly on the lips. I wanted to continue the kiss Oz knows I did, but we were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"GLINDA! MEGAN! Guys!' I looked up shocked, Jen came running out of the underground her face in complete worry. I would have smiled, screamed for joy at seeing her after so long. But the fear in her eyes told me it was best to wait.

I ran up to Jen and hugged her tight.

"Jen! What is it? What's wrong?" She hugged me tight.

"Its Arya! We're loosing her…." She said on the verge of tears again. Everyone gasped ad Riley's face immediately paled as she raced into the underground.

"ARYA!" She screamed with tears and we all bolted inside. Lin's panic only adding to mine. There was one thing I knew for sure. If we lost Arya we would loose apart of Lin too.

_Lin's POV_

"Dad! Go Faster!" I yealped as we ran through the underground to Arya's room. He gripped me tighter and ran faster. Once we made it to Arya's room I thought I might break down in tears. Arya laid there her face pale as a ghost and her breathing so light

Tears streamed down my face, No…Arya she cant.

_Daniel's POV  
_

I watched as her highness fell to her knees at the side of her daughters bed. Griping the pale ice hand tight to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Her sister crying as she tried to comfort her highness. Linda the Lovely laid in her fathers arms and sobbed in pain and hurt. I could tell she couldn't bare the thought of loosing arya..none of them could. And in my heart and mind I knew I couldn't bare the thought either. Of loosing such an angel, a person who effected a family with such great passion and love. Someone I loved and couldn't loose.

I walked over to the empty side of the angels bed. Taking her cold hand softly in mine, rubbing her knuckles softly with my thumb. I looked up and took in her frozen sleep features. They looked so magical. Like it only belonged to her, like it was just made for her.

I sat down beside the beautiful angel, everyone just watching me with curiosity to saddened to stop me or ask what was I doing. I ran my other hand over her cheek and felt my heart lift. I smiled softly and leaned down towards the golden lips that was hers.

As I did this I knew what my feelings were. I had fallen in love with an angel. And ever so softly I kissed her lips with selfless and admiring love ,

"I cant go on without you." I whispered.

And the angel had stolen my heart.

_Arya's POV_

The warmth, I was ready to give up to the darkness but someone's warmth, someone love saved me. Giving me strength I didn't even know I had. I could feel the darkness leaving and turning to light. I began to feel warm hands on mine soft lips brushing mine, and as they left, my heart yearned for them. I coughed and slowly and weakly opened my eyes.

To see the eyes of this wonderful angel.


	44. She not through with me

**Heyy Guys! I had a blast in TN. **** And got some good ideas for the next story. But sadly we come to the end of underground. Here is the final chapter**

Chapter 44

_Riley's POV_

"OH THANK OZ MY BABY!" I yelled in sheer joy as she wrapped her arms around me. But her eyes not looking at me, no her eyes were on Daniel. Confusion and curiosity were in them . But I didn't notice it much I didn't care. My Arya was awake and her breathing was back to normal. Everyone's faces lit up and I think Daniel's was the brightest besides mine and Lin's.

'M-Mom..?" Arya said weakly and I tightened my embrace around her.

"Oh Arya…sweetheart your awake. Your alright." She hugged me as best as she could.

"I love..you." She whispered with a smile. I smiled with tears of joy. "I love you too my darling." Oh thank oz she was okay, I couldn't believe something as simple as a kiss would bring my daughter back to me. I would have to thank Daniel later. But….did she love him?...did he love her?

He tried to Rape her! How could,….Oz those thoughts can wait for later, right now I just want to be happy I have her at all. She squeezed my hand softly, smilng in my arms.

"I-I missed you Mommy." She whispered and I kissed her head.

'I missed you too my darling." I whispered back as everyone began to leave. They must have known they could see Arya later. This was my time with her I deserved. Daniel smiled and bowed.

"I am glad to have you return to us angel." He said smiling softly and lovingly at Arya before leaving with everyone else. She smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Mom.. I have something to tell you." She said weakly, and I kissed her head. "What is it?" She smiled brightly and snuggled closer to me.

"Dad says he loves you, and your never alone." Those words,..with those words I held Arya tight in my arms. I was content.

_Megan's POV  
_

We all left the room, at least one good thing came out of all of this mess. Arya was back safe and sound. But Kerry…I sighed and Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist. 

Oh Kerry… It hurt me to think she was being held prisoner like I had been. Not being able to control yourself…it's the scariest thing you can ever imagine. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Meg, everything going to be okay. I promise. Now don't tell me you didn't miss me." Jen said with a soft smirk and I couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug.

"Jen, I missed you so much. Its like I had lost my sister." I said as she hugged me tight

"I missed you too Meg." She whispered and I knew she wanted to say Kerry too but…it hurt to much to say her name knowing where she was now. I felt hot breathe suddenly on my cheek.

"Hey, don't worry my love. We will get her back I promise." I shivered softly and let my head lay against Dimtir's shoulder. Oz where would I be without him. I just hoped he was right. With Lin's heart being so tense and hurt I don't know where I would be without my husband, the keeper of my heart. Just like.. Lin thought of Daken. I smiled softly realizing what she had meant all along.

_Lin, everything will work out in the end. I know now that Daken is the one you love. He is what keeps you going. The keeper of your heart, Never let him go. _

_Lin's POV_

I smiled weakly as I heard Meg's thoughts. Dad had carried me to my room and laid me down. Mom had stayed while he went off to finish a plan with Jacob and Fiyero. Mom stroked my hair softly.

"My darling you will be okay. I promise. Meg will come in soon and start another healing spell." She said softly as I winced in pain. "O-Okay mommy.." I whispered softly. She kissed my forehead. "I love you baby." I could see the worry in her eyes and I bet she could see the pain in mine.

"I love you too…" I sighed but as I turned my head my eyes went wide to see Talley standing beside the bed. She was in a bright emerald gown like in my dream. She smiled softly and I didn't know what to say.

She let her hand rest on my chest. "Nothing will happen to you. Keep this safe sis. Light will always destroy darkness. I will be watching over you. The spell will not bring you too much pain."

I felt the tops of my elbows burn and I looked down to see to small stars appear. Each one exact same but one green and the other black. With small swirls around them. I looked back up at Talley in shock,

"Your safe sis." She whispered before she vanished.

I looked wide eyed at the new marks and Mom was amazed. So many questions ran through my head, so much pain, worry and fear.

I knew for a saddened fact that this was just the beginning. Zandra wasn't through with me yet.

And If only I could have been more ready for what was to come


End file.
